La tropa Rayiyi
by CaboDororo10
Summary: Llega a Pokopen una tropa nueva cuya lider se llama Rayiyi. Viven grandes aventuras junto con la tropa Keroro. Un miembro de esta tropa es el padre de uno de la tropa Rayiyi. Recuerdan la aventura de cuando eran pequeños, celebran el año nuevo, luchan contra Viper y mucho más.


Cap. 1- parte 1/2

El Sargento Keroro

presenta:

Se presenta la tropa Rayiyi... ¡a la orden!

-N: En la base subterránea, en el laboratorio de Kururu... algo pasaba sin que los Hinata ni el resto de la tropa lo supieran...

-Ku, ku, ku... hacia años que no me enviaban mensajes. ¿Qué raro no?

-N: Pues hijo no tengo ni idea de por que será (sarcasmo...)

-(mensaje) Querido Kururu:

Soy yo, tu hijo Zururu. Te aviso de que ya mismo es el día de "Lleva a tu hijo al trabajo" así que me gustaría que este año fuera a Pokopen contigo. Hace mucho que no te veo y la verdad, tengo ganas. Bueno, nos veremos pronto.

Zururu

-N: ¿Qué Kururu tiene un hijo? Vaya esto da un nuevo giro a tu persona.

Kururu salió corriendo con las gafas rotas y subió a avisar a sus compañeros.

-Necesito que me ayudéis -suplicaba Kururu-.

-¿Para que alférez Kururu? -decía Keroro mientras montaba una maqueta-.

-Mi hijo va a venir y necesito vuestra ayuda.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja... -reían todos-.

-Venga ya alférez. ¿No eres capaz de ocuparte de tu hijo? -decía Tamama- Pero si es un juego de renacuajos.

-Va enserio, ¿me vais a ayudar?

-N: Pasando... Eso te pasa por troller.

En Keron...

-¡Chicos, chicos, chicos! -decía ansiosa Rayiyi-.

-¿Qué te pasa líder? -preguntó Chirara-.

-Zururu me ha enviado un mensaje diciendo que nos reunamos aquí.

-¿Para que lo ha hecho? -pregunto Minerere-.

-Ni idea -decía Rayiyi dando botes-.

-Por favor, ¿puedes parar? -dijo la cabo Chirara-.

-No :P.

-O paras o... -dijo la recluta Mizuzu apuntandole con la pistola-.

-Vale... ¡ya paro! ¡ya paro!

-Mirad quien viene por ahí -decía Minerere-.

-N: Es Zururu... Vaya, convoca la reunión y llega el último.

-Por fin llegas alférez -dijo Chirara-.

-Ya, es que estaba enviándole un correo a mi padre y... pues pase de todo...

-N: Planchazo...

-¡Pero por qué lo haces! -dijo Mizuzu-.

-Pchee... es que no me apetecía venir, pero al final lo he hecho porque me dabais pena.

-¡Es que me lo cargo! -dijo Mizuzu mientras Minerere la retenía-.

-Bueno y, ¿qué querías alférez Zururu? -dijo Rayiyi-.

-Pues os voy a llevar conmigo a Pokopen para conocer a la tropa Keroro.

-... -todos- ¡vivaa!

-La, la, la... -decía Rayiyi mientras corría por todos lados-

la tropa Keroro jajajaja...

-¡Te he dicho que pares! -exclamó Mizuzu-.

-Bueno, venís o que -dijo Zururu-.

-¡Sii! -gritaron todos a coro-.

-N: Que bien, ¿no?

La tropa Rayiyi se puso en marcha y en unos días fueron a Pokopen. En la unidad de transporte...

-Chirara -dijo Rayiyi-.

-¿Que te pasa líder?

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Todavía queda un poco.

-¿Y ahora?

-Menos que cuando preguntaste la última vez.

-¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?¿en?¿en?¿en?

-¡No lo se!

-Vale. Minerere.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuánto queda?

Entonces Minerere se enfado y le lanzó el extintor a la cara dejándola inconsciente.

-N: Oye, ¿no crees que te has pasado un pelín?

-¡Líder! -exclamó Chirara-.

-Dejala, así se callara un poco -dijo Mizuzu-.

-¡Chicos, ya hemos llegado! -exclamó Zururu-.

-Jope... con la lata que ha dado y al final no lo escucha -dijo Chirara-.

-Ains... -suspiraron todos-.

Una vez abajo...

-¡No puedo aguantar más que nervios! -chillaba Rayiyi dando vueltas alrededor de la casa de los Hinata- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja!

-N: Jope, ¿esta tía no para nunca o qué?

Minerere hizo un muro de bloques de diamantes y cuando Rayiyi paso... ¡POW!

-¡Ay! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... -empezó a llorar Rayiyi- Minerere, ¿eres tonto o que? Me has roto la antibarrera.

-¡Es que pones nervioso a cualquiera!

-Conque si, ¿eh?

Entonces empezaron a pelearse.

-!Dejad ya de pelearos! -decía Mizuzu un poco cabreada.

-Zuzuzuzu, siempre están igual.

-M?... Chirara, ¿estas bien?

-...-decía mirando hacia abajo y con un aura roja.

-¡Si dejaras de poner nerviosa a la gente, no te hubiera pasado!

-¡Si puede que sea un pelín hiperactiva, pero no hay derecho a que me hicieras eso!

-¡Es que no te estás quieta!

-¡AAAAHH, PARAD YA DE UNA VEEEEZ!

Todos miraron hacia Chirara, esta tenía las orejas del gorro de punta, tenía un aura roja alrededor y no tenía el pañuelo, se encontraba en el suelo. Las pupilas se le pusieron rojas y la forma de los ojos como la de Giroro.

-Uuu...la habéis cabreado. -decía Zururu.

Se dirigió a Rayiyi y a Minerere, desenvainó la catana y se la puso en el cuello a la sargento y un shuriken en el cuello del cabo primero.

-Os vais a estar quietecitos y dejando de pelear o, ¿tengo que utilizar las armas?

-Si vamos a dejar de pelear, ¿verdad Rayiyi?

-Si, por supuesto.

-Bien. -decía Chirara guardando las armas y cogiendo el pañuelo del suelo, se lo puso y cambió por completo.

-¿Qué... entramos? Zuzuzu -decía Zururu mandando un e-mail a su padre.

Consiguieron entrar en la base sin que nadie se diera cuenta, bien con la antibarrera, con una técnica ninja acuática o tapando las cámaras.

-N:Todos se reunieron en la sala de comando para recibir al hijo de Kururu.

-Tío Keroro, en la pantalla aparecen más puntos de aliens de los propuestos, osea dos son compañía...

-Gero, ¿enserio?

-Seguro que son algunos niororos que persiguen a Zururu.

-¡Gero, no digas eso Giroro! ¡Que seguro que luego vienen a por mi!

-No se preocupe mi sargento, que yo le protegeré.

-Anda, han tapado las pocas cámaras que había, kukukukukukuku.

-Servidor piensa que no son niororos.

-Anda Dororo, ¿desde cuándo estas ahí?

-Desde que entramos. -decía Dororo llorando.

-N: Pobrecillo, siempre os olvidáis de él, ¿no os da pena?

-Ya están cerca.

-Tío, he conseguido que la cámara de la entrada de la sala en la que estamos funcione y se vea.

-Lo voy a poner lo en grande, clicki.

En la imagen se veía unas figuras poco definidas y apareció como una sombra que iba de un lado a otro y seguido de esto se fue la imagen.

-Adiós a la última, kukukukukukuku.

Entonces se escucharon unos golpes.

-N:Anda, y eso. No me digas que proviene del pasillo.

-He reforzado la puerta, no podrán entrar, kukukukukukuku.

-Hay, que buena rana eres Kururu.

-N:Hombre, tampoco hagáis eso. Primeros aseguraros de que hay al otro lado.

En el pasillo...

-Han reforzado la puerta, puedo poner un poco de TNT.

-Es inútil, mi padre la habrá reforzado para que no entremos. Habrán creído que somos otros alien qu vienen a por ellos, zuzuzuzuzu.

-Dejad me lo a mi. -decía Mizuzu apuntando a la puerta con su bazuca.

-N:¿Tu crees que va a funcionar?

-Que insinúas, que mi arma es una birria.

-N:No, ni mucho menos. Siga con lo suyo.

Mizuzu disparó pero no hizo nada.

-¿Qué podríamos hacer, Zururu?

-No sé, no podría valer apenas nada, ni si quiera formatear la puerta, pero... si que podría formatear el sistema de dentro para poderlo abrir desde dentro.

En ese instante, Chirara desenvainó la catana y se puso a cortarla.

Dentro de la sala...

-¡Gero! ¡Pero que es lo que está pasando afuera!

-Suena el sonido de una catana.

-Parece que intentan cortar la puerta, kukukukukukuku.

En el pasillo...

-No insistas Chirara, es imposible abrirla.

En ese instante la puerta se resquebrajo y se rompió en trozos.

-N:Anda al final se ha roto.

-Pero...¿qué es eso?

-Ni idea maese Giroro.

La nube de polvo se disipó.

-Se presenta la Tropa Rayiyi.

-Hola, papá, zuzuzuzuzu. Me los he traído porque eran unos plastas.

-¿Y vosotros soy la tropa Rayiyi?Me los esperaba más grandiosos(meda igual pero lo que no sabe el mono ese es que no le voy a dar a mi sargento).

-Encantada de conocerte Sargento Keroro, tu tropa y tu sois muy famosos en el planeta entero y ya que nuestro alférez venia a ver a su padre que es miembro de su tropa, pues también queríamos venir a conoceros en persona.

-Lo que no me esperaba es que el sargento de la tropa fuera un renacuajo.

-Tu eres el caporal Giroro, un gran soldado a quien se le da bien las armas. -decía Mizuzu que era una gran fan suyo.

-Soy Rayiyi, la líder de la tropa y soy una chica.

-Eso no me lo esperaba(entonces muchísimo menos).

-Maese Chirara, ¿es usted?

-¿Dororo? Anda, no sabia que estuvieras en esta tropa ya te daba por perdido. Como me dejaste de escribir.

-¿Os conocíais?

-Pues sí Minerere, Dororo y yo eramos compañeros en la escuela assassin. Luego nos separaron y no nos volvimos a ver.

-Sevidor y maese Chirara eramos muy buenos amigos y como sus padres casi siempre estaban fuera, se quedaba en casa de servidor.

-N:Eso no me lo esperaba, hay que ver las vueltas que da la vida y lo que se aprende en el trabajo.

-Papá, ¿puedo ver tu laboratorio?

-Sigue me, kukukukukukuku.

-Me voy a ver la ciudad, ¿vale líder?

-Ok ^_^.

-Técnica ninja del bosque: Metamorfosis, nin.

-N:Madre mía, otra sorpresa.

Se transformó en una kunoichi con el pelo naranja y recogido, una vestimenta típica ninja con su símbolo en el pecho, la catana en la espalda y el kunai en la cintura, el pañuelo por el cuello y tapando la boca y unos guantes metálicos.

-Nos vemos. -se despedía mientras tiraba una bomba de humo.

-Una cosa, ¿dónde nos instalamos? Porque supuestamente estaremos unos días.

-Si tienes razón Mizuzu. ¿Keroro me podría dar un establezamiento, por favor?

-Que yo sepa por la base hay un cuarto que no se utiliza para nada, si queréis.

-Yo me encargo de decorarlo. -salio Minerere corriendo.

Rayiyi, Mizuzu y Minerere fueron al cuarto a decorarlo. Mientras en la ciudad...

-A la, que way cuantas tiendas y cuantos pokopenses en las calles. Me voy a dar una vuelta por esta calle.

Desde un tejado...

-Hola Dororo, ¿qué haces?

-Hola Koyuki, estoy recordando cosas del pasado.

-A vale. Oye, ¿esa no es tu antigua amiga?

-Si, es maese Chirara, estará dando un paseo por aquesta hermosa calle.

-Me voy que he quedado con Natsumi y no quiero llegar tarde, adiós.

-Adiós, que le vaya bien.

En la base...

-¡No, no saques eso Minerere!

¡BOOOOOM!

En el salón de los Hinata.

-¿Has sentido eso Natsumi?

-Sera obra de la ranucha. Vamos Fuyuki.

En la base de nuevo.

-Rayiyi, despierta. De la explosión se ha quedado K.O. Tuviste que sacar TNT, ¿verdad?

-Creí que era una lámpara de mecha y al encenderla a explotado :P. ¿Cómo crees que está, Mizuzu?

-No sé, se le ve muy mal.

-N:Normal, está chamuscada. No hace falta ser muy listo sabes.

-¿Qué te pasa con migo? ¿Me tienes manía?

-N:No, no. Qué es lo que viene en el guión.

-¡Haber ranucha que es lo que has hecho ahora si se puede saber! -decía Natsumi enfadada- Si vosotros no sois la ranucha.

-Anda, seguro que son amigos del sargento.

-Somos de la tropa Rayiyi y Zururu nos a invitado a venir ya que él venia a ver a su padre, Kururu.

-Si y creo que mi tropa se va a quedar un tiempo por aquí.

-N:¿Ya te has despertado? Ya era hora.

Ding dong

-Esa tiene que ser Koyuki, me voy.

En la ciudad...

-A la que chaqueta tan chula, que pena que no pueda comprar me la. No llevo dinero encima. Bueno, otra vez será.

En la base, concretamente en el laboratorio de Kururu...

-Y esta es la sala de cámaras, para cotillear... kukukukukukuku. Aparte de las de la base también están las de la casa.

-Way, oye ¿y esa cámara de donde es? -decía Zururu señalando a una pantalla.

-Es la del techo, para saber si entra alguien por el, ¿sabes?

-Vale, zuzuzuzu

Cap.2

La guerra de bolas de nieve

¡A la orden!

-N:Un día de invierno donde los chicos y chicas pokopenses tienen que ir al cole por las mañana, los árboles sin hojas y un fŕio tremendo, vamos un día de invierno cualquiera. Y os preguntareis, ¿cómo estan pasando el invierno la tropa recien llegad del planeta Keron?

-Nin, ¿qué? ¿cómo os va?

-A la otro amiguito.

-Tu debes de ser Fuyuki, ¿no? Encantada soy Chirara.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre sin conocerme aun?

-Vi a una chica con con el pelo azul y con una foto tuya diciendo "Fuyuki" y algo más que no escuché muy bien porque lo dijo muy bajo.

-Vale, bueno me voy a seguir investigando.

-Nos vemos Don Fuyuki. Bueno y ¿cómo os va pequeña tropa?

-Bien, aunque no se nos ocurre ningún plan de invasión y encima afuera hace un frío que pela. No me apetece ni moverme.

-¿Por que no utilizamos el Ranasat de Kururu para que nieve y jugamos a una batalla de bolas de nieve, mi sargento?

-Es una gran idea recluta Tamama, ¿os apuntáis?

-Kuu ku ku ku ku ku, ya está echo. Mirad por la ventana anda.

-A la está nevando.

-Si, se ve tan bonita cuando está cayendo.

-Abe, que no veo. Dejad paso a vuestro sargento, jooo.

-Venga veníos y jugamos juntos.

En el jardín.

-Anda ya habéis llegado, he estado un buen rato esperando, zu zu zu zu.

-Que way, es tan fresquita y es tan agradable estar aquí afuera.

-Anda líder, ¿desde cuándo se encuentra ahí?

-Jo, ya hasta Chirara se olvida de mi.

-Venga vamos ha hacer dos grupos, ¿cuántos somos?

-Junto con la ranuchas nuevas unos 11.

-Bien, pues seria un grupo de cinco y otro de seis.

-Hola, Fuyuki he venido para ver si podía participar.

-Oye Momochi, ¿y Paul?

-A se ha quedado en la mansión tiene un asunto muy importante con mi padre.

-Hola Natsumi.

-Koyuki hola, ¿te gustaría jugar?

-Pero Natsumi si ya a llegado el tope de miembros de cada equipo según las reglas.

-Gero gerori, yo lo podría solucionar.

-¿Y como lo aras Keroro?

-¡¿Por qué me atáis a este poste?!

-Ese era el plan, Momoka es el del color de nuestro equipo junto con Fuyuki, tu eres del color del otro equipo y Koyuki es también del nuestro.

-N:A la que bien se lo han montado, bueno digo los equipos que son: Equipo Estrella son Tamama, Keroro y Dororo delanteros; Koyuki, Fuyuki y Kururu defensas protegiendo a Giroro que es la bandera del equipo contrario y en el Equipo Chispa son Chirara, Minerere y Mizuzu delanteros; Rayiyi, Zururu y Natsumi defensas protegiendo a Momoka siendo la bandera del otro equipo.

-No se pueden utilizar técnicas ninjas ni armas que o sino es trampa.

-N:Comienza la batalla.

-Yiaaaaaaaaa.

-N:Tamama no le ha dado a ninguno del otro equipo.

-Dororo adelanta te, nosotros te cubrimos.

-Maese Keroro, si.

-Esto de esperar aquí es un rollo, ku ku ku ku.

-Animo tío.

-Chupate esa Minerere. Gero...

-N:Valla birria de lanzamiento. Bueno vallamos al equipo Chispa. Anda y Chirara.

-Tomaaa.

-Tama...

-Bien e eliminado a uno.

-Bien echo Mizuzu.

-Recluta Tamama.

-Siga mi sargento, no podemos perder ante unos nuevos.

-N:A la, lo han eliminado también. Normal se ha distraído.

-Dororo eres el único delantero, consigue la bandera.

-Jo, que aburrimiento. Me pregunto como les irá.

-Zu zu zu, seguro que bien, con Chirara de delantera ganamos seguro.

-Nin.

-Anda, hablando del rey rana que por la puerta asoma, ¿cómo va?

-¿Quién es el que se le da mejor lanzar bolas de nieve?

-Pues yo.

-Bien necesito que nos ayudes pokopense, me gustaría que fueras a por la bandera, dos de los delanteros están eliminados y solo queda Dororo, líder ve con ella por favor.

-Nos vemos. O no, Mizuzu y Minerere están eliminados.

-Dororo es la caña jugando.

-A que sí Tamama, como es muy ágil.

-Vamos ranucha.

-Vale pero no me llames ranucha, pato plis.

-Hola Fuyuki.

-Hermana, tened cuidado es muy buena jugando.

-N:Toma castaña a dado de pleno a Kururu y a Fuyuki.

-No savia que eras tan buena jugando Natsumi. Pero no me daras.

-Eso ya veremos.

-Maese Chirara, deja que me lleve la bandera sin tener que combatir.

-Lo aria con mucho gusto, buen amigo, pero no. Sabes me gusta este juego y me gustaría ganar.

-Si esas tenemos, será un placer luchar contra tí.

-N:Wa, que batalla. Dos assassin luchando por ganar el juego.

-¿Por qué están aquí todos?, Zururu informa a tu mayor.

-Vale pero en todo caso yo sería tu mayor para eso soy alférez. Bueno, Dororo me eliminó y tras eso comenzó a combatir contra nuestro cabo. Llevan así un buen tiempo.

-Oye parad ya que hemos ganado.

-Esto va para largo, mejor esperemos dentro que está anocheciendo.

-Es una gran idea Don Fuyuki.

-¡Chirara!

-¿No estaba ahí afuera?

-Esta ranucha es un poco rara.

-Esta como concentrada.

-No estoy concentrara, estoy descansando.

-¿Cómo haces eso cabo?, es chupi way.

-E utilizado la duplicación de cuerpo.

-Gero, ¿la duplicación de cuerpo?

-Pero debería de ser la multiplicación de cuerpo, ¿no?

-Te equivocas, la multiplicación de cuerpo es correr a gran velocidad y así parecer que hay muchos tu y la duplicación es hacer dos tu con mentalidad distinta. Es como si te clonaran.

-¿Entonces contra quién esta luchando Dororo?

-Con mi otro yo.

-Dororo para ya que ya a ganado el otro equipo y estas luchando contra un clon.

-¿Un clon? Ya Bajo Koyuki.

Puf

-N:Al final gano el equipo Chispa, pero eso no importa. Lo importante es que uno se lo pase bien jugando con sus amigos y compañeros, ¿verdad chicos?. Bueno os dejo descansar y que os aproveche la comida. Ya se acabó este capitulo y recordad niños lo importante es pasar se lo bien, no ganar.

Cap. 3 -parte 1/2

Un día de año nuevo

con nuestros propios fuegos

¡A la orden!

-N: Mañana es el día de año nuevo, la gente se lo pasan bien con la familia y amigos en las casas por la noche, pero el día antes de la fiesta hay que prepararlo todo y adivinad quienes lo harán en la casa de los Hinata.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué hay keronenses nuevos?

-Si mamá y más problemas para nosotros.

-Doña mamá, nosotros prepararemos todo junto con la tropa nueva.

-Muchas gracias Kero. Me voy a la empresa que mañana libramos todos. Nos vemos esta tarde.

-Adiós doña mamá. Gero gerori, a prepararlo todo.

-Oye sargento Keroro, ¿por qué no lo hacemos a estilo tradicional? Mizuzu sabe mucho sobre cosas tradi-cionales.

-Bien, reúne tu tropa y nos veremos en la base secreta para distribuirnos el trabajo y mejor no metamos a Kururu y a su hijo es esto.

-Ok ^_^.

En la base.

-Bien os hemos embocado para repartirnos el trabajo entre las dos tropas.

-Los líderes hemos decidido que Mizuzu se en carge de los preparativos de todo y distribuya el trabajo entre todos.

-¿Yo? Vale, será un placer.

-N: Y comenzaron los preparativos. A la, pero que lista más larga.

-Bien, vamos a dividirnos por grupos: 1º- Sargento Keroro y recluta Tamama se encargarán de la cocina, nada de comida galáctica solo lo que viene en este librito de menú tradicional, ¿vale?

-Vale. -decía Keroro mirando el libro.

-2º- Kururu y Zururu se encargarán de la decoración tradicional, por favor mirad en internet no os inventéis nada raro; 3º- los cabos Dororo y Chirara se encargarán de traer la comida y trajes tradicionales; 4º- Caporal Giroro y Minerere, encargaros del sistema de fuegos artificiales y por último, 5º- Rayiyi y yo nos encargaremos de encontrar los fuegos artificiales más Bonito. Nos vemos luego en el patio.

-N: Empecemos con los grupos 1º y 3º.

-Bien, tenéis que traer los ingredientes para hacer cajitas de Osechi-ryôri.

-Si mi líder.

-Nin.

-Bien Tamama a coger las herramientas y a preparar el fuego.

-Si mi sargento.

-N: Sigamos con el equipo 2.

-Ku ku, que fácil, clicki.

-Anda, papá, ya lo tenias todo planeado. ¿Es igual que en la imagen?

-Sí, igual igual.

-N: El grupo 4º.

-He encontrado estos cables y cañones y un fuego artificial, ¿te sirve?

-Si. Gracias caporal Giroro. Ya me encargo de lo demás.

-Vale.

-¡Cuidado Giroro!

-¿Qué? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

POOOM

-¡IAAAAAAAA!

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-S...sí.

-N:Haber como les va a los ninjas.

-Dororo, ya tengo los trajes de todos y cada uno con su color.

-Perfecto maese Chirara. Servidor ya tiene todos los alimentos.

-Vámonos.

-N: Y el 5º.

-Bien, a ver a ver...

-Y este,¿eh?¿eh?¿eh?

-No es muy pequeño.

-¿Y qué tal este?

-Demasiado grande.

-¿Y esto?

-No.

-Y...¿Y qué tal este de aquí?

-¡Te he dicho que no! ¡Calma té!

-No me da la gana :P.

-¡Vete a tomar por ranaaaa!

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

-N: Animalito, que no era para tanto.

Un rato después.

-Ya está todo listo, Mizuzu.

-Bien ya a descansar.

-Siiiii -dijeron a coro.

A las 7:30.

-Ya he llegado, anda ¿qué hacéis viendo todos la tele? ¿No me digáis que no habéis empezado?

-Aki, es una sorpresa. -decía Mizuzu sin mirarle.

-A, tu eres una de los nuevos aliens, ¿no?. Sois vosotros, ¿verdad?

-Sí. -decía Rayiyi sin girar la cabeza.

-Somos Chirara, Rayiyi, Mizuzu, Zururu, Minerere. -decía Chirara señalando cada vez que decía un nombre.

-¿Por qué no estas viendo la televisión?

-No me gusta el capitán Geroro, prefiero leer mangas y jugar a la NDS. No se preocupe señora Aki, todo está preparado.

-N: Anda, no me digas que ya termina la primera parte. Bueno no os mováis que en un plis plas volvemos, ¿eh? Bueno hasta luego.

Cap. 3 – parte 2/2

Un gran día de año nuevo jugando a juegos tradicionales

¡A la orden!

-N: Hoy es año nuevo y todos están contentos y nerviosos por la fiesta de por la noche, por cierto ¿cómo estarán nuestros amigos de la tropa Rayiyi y Keroro?

-¿Jugamos a algunos juegos tradicionales, líder Rayiyi?

-Si si, tiene que estar way.

-Ps, yo paso.

-¿Cómo? ¿Vas a pasar cabo Chirara?

-Es que quiero dar un paseo por el barrio, ¿sabes mi líder? Nos vemos, nin.

-Cof cof, me preguntó cómo se hacen las bombas de humo.

-Es muy fácil crearlas, lo que si que me pregunto es de dónde las saca, no sé donde las guarda. Es un gran misterio, zu zu zu zu.

-Bueno a jugar a jugar.

-¡Esta te quieta ya!

-O si no, ¿qué me aras?

-Sales por los aires.

-Vale.

-N: Se juegan a muchas cosas, empecemos por el tres en raya.

-Yo pongo en esta casilla ^_^.

-Pues yo aquí, zu zu zu.

-¡So memos que así no es!

-¿A no?

-¡Pero por qué tenéis que jugar en mi caraaaa!

-¡Lo siento, Minerere!

-N:También se juega a volar cometas.

-Hay que bien se está aquí arriba. ¿Eh? ¿Y eso? ¡Aaaaaaaa! ¡ No puedo ir más deprisa, me va a dar! ¡AAAAHHH!

Poom poom

-¡Por qué me habéis lanzado si se puede saber!

-Haiii, veo estrellitass.

-Pobre cabo.

-N:También se juega a pintar caretos con los ojos vendados.

-Mi papi me a dejado la pistola del Descareto, zu zu zu zu, nos vamos ha jartar de reir.

-¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! A, mi cara.

-No te preocupes cabo, ahora te ponemos bien.

-Uy, yo también quiero jugar. Comienzo yo. ¿Que os parece Rayiyi?

-No está mal, sargento Keroro.

Chirara tenia la cara bien puesta, pero al reves.

-A la mucho mejor, ¿ves?

-N: Pero si le falta un ojo y la boca.

-Zu zu zu, yo lo haré mucho mejor. A la, que bonita cara.

Tenia la cara revuelta por completo, un ojo en la espalda, la boca en el sitio de un ojo...

-Me recuerda a...a... -decía Mizuzu aguantándose la risa.

-Ja ja ja, a mi me recuerda al señor Potato, la verdad.

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja -reían todos menos Chirara.

-N: Chicos, os aconsejo que echéis a correr, porque se ha quitado el pañuelo.

-¡VENID PARA ACAAAA! ¡YO SI OS VOY

ENSEÑAR QUIEN ES EL SEÑOR POTATO AQUIII!

-Hay, que buen día. Todos sanos como siempre.

-N: Si vamos ya se ve. Rayiyi con un brazo roto, Mizuzu con una pierna escayolada, Keroro con la cabeza vendada, Zururu vendado por completo... Vamos, sanísimos.

-Oye, ¿y ahora que hacemos, Rayiyi?

-Buena pregunta Minerere, mmm...

-Vamos a tomarnos la sopa de año nuevo, yo lo prepararé.

-N: ¿Por qué ponéis todos esas caras de asco?

-Es que la comida de Mizuzu da asco, a saber que le echa, zu zu zu zu zu.

-N: A, así normal.

-Yo propongo un brindis con esta botella de alcohol, que ¿os parece?

-Es una gran idea, mi sargento. Yo me tengo que ir con Momochi.

-Me voy, no quiero participar en una cosa tan idiota.

-Tío Keroro, me voy a la sala de la comandancia.

-Kururu, Dororo, vosotros si que me apoyáis, ¿verdad?

-Son cartones, zu zu zu.

-Bueno, pues brindad vosotros que no me quiero perder la serie del capitán Geroro, adiós.

-Venga yo primen.

-N: Algo se produjo dentro de Rayiyi al probar el alcohol que le provocó algo parecido a una borrachera.

-¿Rayiyi?

-¿Se encuentra bien mi líder?

-Ja ja ja ja ja, venga Minerere toma un poco.

-N:Reacción de Minerere ante la bebida.

-Puf. :'(

-Ha explotado como un globo de fiesta, zu zu zu.

-Y lo gracioso es que no deja de caer caras de Minerere llorando y en miniatura.

-Mizuzu, venga bebe bebe.

-¡Mizuzu!

-Alférez.

-Esto es desagradable. La líder se ha "emborrachado", el caporal Minerere ha explotado en cubitos, el alférez Zururu electrocutado y la recluta está K.O. Yo me largo.

-Cabo venga aquí.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Estás majara! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

-N: Madre, se ha escuchado desde fuera de la casa. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a la pobre Chirara?

-¿Estáis bien? ¡Gero!

-Vaya a masacre.

-Servidor a acudido al grito de auxilio.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡ME QUEMO ME QUEMO!

-Ku ku, es imposible que aya pasado esto, era una bebida sin alcohol para niños.

-N: Venga ya, no me lo creo.

-Vaya, pues si que es sensible Rayiyi a esa bebida, ¿no mi sargento?

-N: Bueno se acabó el episodio. Niños os recomiendo no beber bebidas que digan con alcohol o sin alcohol, no vaya a pasar como le pasó a Rayiyi. Lo demás os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación y feliz año nuevo. A, que no se acaba aún. Bueno pasemos un poco más adelante. Anda, ya han comido, ¿pero dónde están? A mirad está hay fuera. Los pokopenses en el jardín con Minerere y los otros arriba.

-Qué way.

-Clicki.

-M? ¡Mi líder tiene una bomba en la espalda, yo la protegeré!

POOM

-A la que colores más bonitos.

-Mira Natsumi, aquel es amarillo y blanco.

-Si y aquel azul.

-Mira Fukuki el naranja, que color más vivo tiene.

-Si es verdad mama.

-N: Normal que sean colores tan vivos, como que son los pobres de Rayiyi, Chirara y Zururu.

-Rayiiiii...

-¡Qué alguien nos ayude!

-Zu zu zu zu zu zu zu zu, que diver esto.

-Y esto te parece divertido so desgraciado. ¡Aaaaaaaa, me pone de los nervios!

-Mira mama, ahora el naranja es de un naranja rojizo.

-N: Bueno ahora si que es el final del capitulo. Recordad lo que dije, ¿eh? Bueno haber que es lo que le deparará a las tropas.

Cap. 4

La pistola de Zururu

¡A la orden!

-N: Ya ha pasado el día de año nuevo, todo está igual que siempre salvo en el laboratorio de Kururu. Su hijo ,que es igual de retorcido que él, está trabajando en algo misterioso, siniestro, malévolo tal vez.

-Terminé, zuu... zu zu zu zu zu zu zu zu.

POM POM POM.

-Zururu, ¿estás ahí? ¿eh? ¿eh?

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Has terminado lo que estabas trabajando?

-Si, pesada.

-Pues venga enseña nos lo, que queremos saber que hace.

En la base de la tropa Rayiyi.

-Zu zu, esta es la pistola "No cambio a nadie por mi mismo".

-¿Y que hace ese cacharro?

-Mira Mizuzu, esto hace lo siguiente, clicki.

Disparó a Mizuzu y luego disparó a Minerere.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿PERO QUE ME HAS ECHO?!

-Lo que he echo es cambiar tu cuerpo por el de Minerere y solo se puede cambiar el cuerpo entre dos personas y no por más.

-¡Devuelve me mi cuerpo! ¡No quiero tener cuerpo de chica! -decía Minerere zarandeando a Zururu.

-¡Oye! Que mi cuerpo no tiene nada malo.

La pistola empezó ha hacer cosas raras y en un momento dado se disparó.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! -gritaron a coro.

-N: ¿Qué les habrá pasado a las tropas?

-¿Pero que has echo so memo?

-Zu zu zu, no he echo nada. Se le abra caído un tornillo por culpa del zarandeo de Minerere.

-¡Claro, ahora es culpa mía, ¿verdad?¡ ¡No fue tuya por cambiar mi cuerpo con el de Mizuzu!

-Relajaos, que lo que hay que hacer ahora es averiguar como conseguir nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Dororo? ¿No deberías estar con Koyuki o con Keroro?

-¿Pero qué me dices mi líder? Si soy yo, Chirara. ¡Aaaaaahhhh! Tengo el cuerpo de Dororo, pero...entonces mi cuerpo esta...

En un árbol...

-Dororo... anda pero si es Chirara. Lo siento me he equivocado, nos vemos.

-¿Eh? A servidor le ha resultado extraño el acontecimiento que acaba de pasar.

De nuevo en la base...

-Una cosa mi líder, ¿tu cuerpo por qué es el de Tamama?

-¡¿Quéééééé?!

-N:Os lo voy a explicar...

-Calla anda. Ya lo explicaré yo que para eso lo he creado.

-N: Vale, vale lo que tu quieras Zururu.

-Mirad, la pistolita solo deja cambiar el cuerpo con una persona que se te parezca.

-¿Y por qué hemos podido cambiar el cuerpo Minerere y yo?

-Porque tenéis la misma mala leche.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tu! -decían Minerere y Mizuzu a la vez.

-A, y por eso yo tengo el cuerpo de Tamama, Chirara el de Dororo y tu el de tu padre.

-Exacto.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta de golpe...

-Pero que ha pasado aquí, porque soy Giroro.

-Anda, no se por qué a pasado eso, zuzuzuzu.

-¿Y servidor por que...?

-No quiero ser Keroro. -decía Giroro cortando a Dororo.

-¿Y ahora que podemos hacer?

-Gero gerori...

-¡No empieces a pensar cosas estupidaaaas!

-¡Gerooooooooooo!

-¡Mi sargentooo!

-Ku ku ku ku ku, podría arreglarlo, pero me llevará unos días.

Al día siguiente...

-Ranucha, ¿aun no has terminado de limpiar?

-Me queda muy poco doña Natsumi.

-¿Pero qué haces limpiando Giroro? Esta ranucha siempre igual, escaqueándose del trabajo. Anda venga, vete a descansar. ¡Con que estás ahí Keroro, vete a limpiar!

-Natsumi, que te estás equivocando de rana.

-A no, no voy a picar.

-Gero gerori, esto si que es vida. -decía Keroro tumbado en una hamaca.

En la base...

-No me vas a ganar Chirara.

-Venga ya, si voy primera en el Sonic y sega all star racing.

-*Suspiro*

-¿Qué te pasa Rayiyi? -preguntaba Mizuzu mientras seguía jugando.

-Jolin nunca me acostumbraré a esto. No puedo comer tantos pasteles.

Al día siguiente.

-Ya he terminado de arreglarla. Vamos ha ver si funciona.

Disparó a dos gatos y se cambiaron el cuerpo.

-Perfecto, manos a la obra, kuu ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku.

En la sala de comandancia.

-Vamos a proceder a devolver los cuerpos, zu zu zu. Clicki.

-Ah, ¡bieeeeeen mi cuerpo lo echaba de menos!

-Uf, no me acostumbraré al cuerpo de Mizuzu.

-Bien, no podía dar un paseo con tanta agilidad en el cuerpo.

-N: Qué bien, todos volvieron a tener sus cuerpos. Y un final feliz.

Tened cuidado con las máquinas peligrosas, no os acerquéis si no sabéis que hace. Bueno, hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Cap. 4 – parte 1/2

Aparece Laurara,

la keronense deportista.

¡A la orden!

-N: Hoy es un día cualquiera de Abril en el que empieza a hacer calor y se celebran las primeras competiciones escolares. A algunos le gusta mucho el deporte, como a Natsumi; y a otros no tanto, ese es el caso de Fuyuki. Aunque no os lo creáis, eso también les pasa a los keronenses, pongamos algún ejemplo: Rayiyi, le encanta el deporte y nunca para, y Mizuzu no es muy partidaria del deporte.

En el jardín...

-¡Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¡Yuuuuupiiiiiiiiiiii! -decía Rayiyi dando vueltas alrededor de la casa.

-Rayiyi para ya. -decía Mizuzu.

-¿Es qué este renacuajo nunca para?

-No, casi siempre está así.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja! U. -decía Rayiyi frenando de golpe.

-Para de una vez.

-Mizuzu, eres una amargada, siempre estás quieta. No te mueves, no corres, no saltas, no... ¡disfrutaaaaas!

-No me gusta el deporte vale. Para o sales volando.

-Vale.

En el cielo...

-Hay que fresquito, se está tan agustito aquí arriba en el parapente. ¿Eh? ¿Que es eso? ¡SE DIRIGE HACIA AQUÍ! ¡AAAAAAAAAA!

-¡Chirara¡, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Que podría ser esta nave? Anda, tiene dibujado los anillos de los juegos olímpicos.

-Zu zu zu zu, me han enviado un e-mail y averiguad de quien es.

-¿De alguien famoso?

-Sí.

-Vamos... un poco más. -decía Giroro ayudando a Chirara.

-N: Pobrecita se le a quedado una cara de desmayo impresionante.

-Os lo diré, es una deportista famosa de Keron, en 2008 gano 10 medallas de oro en los juegos olímpicos de Keron llamados los Kerolímpicos. Este año se han retrasado y han decidido celebrarlo aquí, así que Laurara a venido a visitar el planeta mientras construimos todo.

-¡Hola! Lo siento por haber aterrizado aquí. A la.

-A...ay...veo pajaritos y shu...shurikens p...por todas pa...partes.

En la base...

-Mi papá me ha dejado la máquina crea espacio. Crearemos un espacio muy grande y montaremos las pistas, las gradas, los materiales... Zu zu zu zu.

-Bien, montaremos entre todos todo mientras alguien se encarga de enseñarle la ciudad, ku ku ku ku.

-Venga, voy yo. Tengo un dolor tremendo pero prefiero correr que coger peso.

-Lo siento de veras.

-No pasa nada Laurara. Estoy acostumbrada. Nos vemos, nin.

-Manos a la obra mis ranas.

-Si -decían a coro.

En la ciudad...

-Te voy a llevar a mi sitio preferido, ¿vale?

-Ok.

-¿Qué te parece?

-¡Wayyyy! ¡Qué bonito!

En la base...

-Por fin terminemos.

-A costado lo suyo, ¿eh?

-Esto ha echo que unamos lazos entre nosotros.

-Nos a quedado muy chuli ^_^.

-Mereció la pena.

-Menos mal que utilizado mis cubos de Minecraft.

-Ku ku ku , solo hace falta que instale el sistema, clicki.

-Ya hemos vuelto.

-Gracias por ayudarnos.

-No hace falta que nos des las gracias, para eso estamos la tropa Keroro.

-Y también mi tropa.

-N: Al final se lo pasaron bien y todo.

Se celebraron los Kerolímpicos en ese estadio, Laurara se fue tras conseguir 15 medallas.

-Adiós nos veremos pronto.

-N: Bueno, al final se fue la gran jugadora de los juegos olímpicos, digo los Kerolimpicos. No os mováis ni cambiéis de canal.

Cap. 4 – parte 2/2

Patinaje con Laurara

¡A la orden!

-N: Es un precioso día de primavera, los pájaros cantan y... Anda, ¿esa no es Laurara?

-Hola tropas, he venido de visita y de paso me gustaría que patinásemos todos juntos en el edificio de los Kerolímpicos.

-Ps... yo paso gracias.

-No recluta, tu te vienes también. ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

En las instalaciones de los Kerolímpicos.

-Ranucha, ¿porqué tenemos que estar aquí?

-Para que nos acompañes y patinéis con nosotros.

-Me parece una gran idea sargento.

-Hola, lo siento por llegar un poco más tarde. Kururu me acaba de enviar un e-mail.

-Es Saburo.

-Kuu...ku ku ku ku ku.

-Bien, poneos los patines.

-¡Que no quiero! ¡Qué me dejes en paz!

-¡No! ¡Tu vas a patinar!

-Servidor a terminado ya.

-Y yo también, ¿y tu mi sargento?

-Si.

-Es fácil mantener el equilibrio.

-Kuu...ku ku ku, clicki.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-HHHHHH!

-Pobre Giroro, me da un poco de pena. -decía Minerere, levantándose.

-Bien, ahora tenéis que impulsaros, veis como Rayiyi.

-¡Si es muy fácil! ¡Venga Mizuzu, vente con migo y patinamos juntas!

-¡Que me dejes!

-Prefiero el badminton, pero cuando le coges el tranquillo te sientes bien.

-A que si Mizuzu.

A la hora de comer.

-Bueno me voy.

-Adiós Laurara y gracias por lo de esta tarde ^_^.

-Vendré todos los días para que Mizuzu se acostumbre.

-No hace falta que vengas.

-Nos vemos.

-N: Anda que lo que le espera a Mizuzu, la pobre.

-Líder, me voy a dar un paseo.

-Zu zu zu zu, me voy a trastear al laboratorio.

-Gero gero gero, nani nanina naninanina ni na... -tatareaba Keroro.

-Adiós, me voy con Momochi.

En la casa del bosque...

-¿Cómo habéis pasado el día Koyuki?

-Pues bien, estuve ayudando a Aki Hinata. ¿Y cómo te fue a ti Dororo?

-Servidor se lo ha pasado bien patinando con maese Keroro, maese Tamama, maese Giroro, maese Kururu, maese Chirara, maese, Rayiyi, maese Mizuzu, maese Minererey maese Zururu.

-Que bien. Que descanses Dororo.

-Lo mismo digo Koyuki.

-N: Todos se han ido ya a la cama a descansar. Tanto la tropa Keroro como la tropa Rayiyi, aunque... hay un miembro de la tropa Rayiyi que no está durmiendo. ¿Por qué será?

Cap. 5 – parte 1/3

Problemas con el cabo Chirara

¡A la orden!

-N: Chirara, el cabo de la tropa Rayiyi. Una gran assassin, gran amiga desde la infancia de Dororo, amante de la tranquilidad, leal y muy servicial. Muy buena persona, siempre contenta y alegre y está ahí para lo que sea, aunque tiene una doble personalidad que es más violenta, seria, un poco desagradable, bruta y podría ser incluso más poderosa que Dororo. Podría que no es que sea, que todavía ni se a averiguado, ¿eh? Esta es la definición más correcta para este miembro. Y os preguntareis, ¿por qué he empezado así? Pues bien, es porque este capitulo va sobre ella.

Por la noche, encima de una farola...

-Hace días que no duermo. Siento como si alguien me vigilara a todas horas o que va a pasar algo y tenga que estar atenta. ¿Eh? ¿Quién es? Bah, era un búho. Andando.

Dos días después...

-Oye, ¿habéis visto al cabo Chirara? -preguntaba Mizuzu preocupada.

-Pues no, hace dos días que no se pasa por aquí.

-Es verdad, tienes toda la razón caporal. Nunca está tanto tiempo afuera sin ante avisarnos o si no se pasa de vez en cuando por aquí.

-Bien tropa, a buscar a Chirara. Anda, ¿a dónde han ido todos?

-N: La han vuelto a olvidar.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

En el jardín...

-Bien, id preguntando por si la han visto. Nos vemos aquí.

-Adiós Mizuzu.

-Yo iré por el aire, adiós.

-Hasta luego Minerere. Y yo iré por las calles.

En el bosque...

-Bien, haber si con esto consigo dormir. Estaré entrenando un tiempo.

En la ciudad...

-¡Dororo! ¿Has visto a Chirara?

-No, ¿por?

-Es que lleva fuera dos días y no ha aparecido.

-Servidor quiere ayudar en la búsqueda de maese Chirara.

-Vale, que te vaya bien Dororo.

-Igualmente, maese Rayiyi.

En el jardín de los Hinata...

-Giroro, ¿me puedes ayudar a buscar a Chirara?

-Claro Mizuzu.

-En la base de operaciones...

-Papá, Keroro, ayudadnos a buscar al cabo Chirara.

En la mansión Nizishawa...

-Maese Tamama, ¿podría ayudarme?

-¿Para qué Dororo?

-Maese Chirara a desaparecido.

-Vale, cuenta conmigo.

-N: Al final las dos tropas se han unido para buscar a Chirara. Ay que ver lo que hace la amistad.

En el bosque, bajo una cascada...

-...*suspiro*- decía Chirara meditando- Jolin tengo un sueño impresionante, pero no consigo dormir. Y un hambre, **suspiro**.

Rato después...

-Kia...kia...kia... otra vez pleno. -decía lanzando estrellas ninjas y acertando en el muñeco.

En ese instante apareció Dororo.

-Supuse que estaría aquí. ¿Por qué se ha ido maese Chirara?

-Hace tiempo que no puedo dormir y tengo una sensación de como si me vigilaran o de que va a pasar algo grave.

-Le ayudaremos.

-¿Enserio? Gracias.

En la base, después de que Chirara les contara lo que le pasa.

-Lo que yo veo mejor es que te quedes aislada en una habitación sola y que nosotros nos encarguemos, zu zu zu.

-Si.

-Sigue me Chirara.

-Vale Keroro.

-¿Te vale?

-Menos mal que se hicieron muchos cuartos.

-Gracias.

-Ku ku ku ku. -decía mientras se iba por un agujero del suelo.

-Bueno mis ranas, ahora ha esperar.

-Pero, ¿no vamos a hacer nada mi sargento?

-Eso digo yo Keroro, tendremos que ayudarla.

-Na, solo queda que Kururu encuentre lo que es. No te preocupes de nada Giroro.

-N: Anda, ¿y ese ruido de cosas rompiéndose?

-Mi sargento, viene de dentro de la habitación.

-¿Que es lo que pasa? Estaba descansando y de pronto hubo un estruendo tremendo o_0. -decía Rayiyi.

-Abra que averiguarlo, líder.

-Maese Chrara, ¿se encuentra bien? ¡Pero qué!

-N: Jolin la chica, que mal genio tiene.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! ¡ESTOY YA JARTA DE NO PODER DORMIR! TENGO GANAS DE DESTRUIRLO TODO!

-¡¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa Rayiyi?!

-No lo sé Keroro, no había pasado nunca.

-De echo, no sabemos nada sobre los demás mienbros.

-Si, tienes razón Mizuzu :p.

-Pero que tropa más rara.

-Es imposible que se lleven bien si nisiquiera se conocen.

-Mese Chirara, pare por favor.

-Lo único que sabemos sobre ella es que cambia de personalidad. -decía Minerere entrando.

-¡KIAAAAAA!

-Maese Chirara, no siga.

-¡Voy a romper esta maceta!

-No, pare pare. -decía Dororo impidiendo que Chirara tirara la planta al suelo.

-Zu zu zu zu, he averiguado una cosa sobre ella.

-El qué, alférez. Informa a tu líder.

-Al parecer cambia de personalidad según el objeto que le influya. En este caso es el pañuelo, pero...

Zururu le puso el pañuelo y un mp3.

-Clicki.

La personalidad de Chirara cambió a una muy relajada.

-Lo malo es que este mp3 solo tiene una canción relajante.

-N: Pobrecita, ¿se puede saber por qué la habéis atado?

-Hombre, ya has visto como ha quedado la habitación.

-¡SACADME DE AQUÍ! ¡CUÁNDITO SALGA DE AQUÍ OS ENTERAREIS TODOS! ¡OS FREIRE LAS ANCAS Y SE LA DARÉ A LOS PERROS GALACTICOS!

-Gero, que mala leche.

-Ku ku ku. He averiguado lo que era.

-¿Y que es padre de Zururu?

-Es un tipo de alien muy ágil que molesta a los demás para su propio beneficio. A veces llega límites muy extremos como es el caso. Se llaman Mierdilingmon, vamos un nombre de la ostia, ku ku ku ku ku ku ku ku.

-¡ME VOY A …...!

-N: Oye, esa boca.

-Lo que me pregunto es como lo vamos a pillar.

-Buena pregunta recluta Tamama.

-Es muy fácil. Hay que poner un cebo que se enfade muy rápido y atraparlo con red.

-Si, Mizuzu tiene razón y Minerere me a dicho que quiere hacer.

-¡Enseguida lo voy ha hacer, y una leche, Rayiyi!

-Anda venga que es solo para a ayudar a tu compañera, anda venga.

-Bueno venga.

-N: Madre mía todo lo que a montado Kururu.

-Tu tranqui, que no te va a pasar nada, ku ku ku ku.

-Tío Keroro, se ve una sombra en el radar.

-Y... ahora.

-Bien lo atrapemos. -decía la tropa Rayiyi contenta.

-Zu zu zu, lo guardaré por si me hace falta para algo.

-Maese Chirara, le voy a sacar de la máquina.

Dororo pulsó el botón y liberó a Chirara del cacharro. Chirara salió de la máquina y se calló al suelo rendida del cansancio.

-No os preocupéis, mi tropa se encarga de llevarla. Gracias por lo que habéis echo, adiós ^_^.

-N: Al final todo se arreglo. Chirara pudo dormir bien, todos se quedaron tranquilos y Zururu se puso a inspeccionar al Mierdiling. Chicos acostaros temprano para estar al día siguiente mejor.

Cap. 5 – parte 2/3

La vuelta a Keron

A la orden

-N: En el día de hoy, la tropa Rayiyi recibirá un mensaje importantísimo de la comandancia.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo. Manden inmediatamente un mensaje de regreso al planeta. Ya a acabado los días de descanso de "Lleva a tu hijo al trabajo".

En la base de Rayiyi.

-Jaque mate.

-Jolin Zururu, siempre me ganas. Eso no vale.

-Zu zu zu zu zu zu.

-¿Puedes hablar más bajo Rayiyi? Intento dormir.

-Vale, Mizuzu.

-Vaya tela, me han vuelto a ganar.

-¡Eh! ¡Normal que me ganes, estas haciendo trampas! ¡Tramposo, que eres un cacho tramposo!

-Pues claro, ¿como creías que iba a ganar te siempre Rayiyi? Zu zu zu zu.

-(Pensando Mizuzu) Da igual las veces que lo diga, no me van a dejar dormir.

Mizuzu se levantó y miró a Minerere que estaba estroncado.

-¡¿Pero cómo puede dormir con tanto jaleo?!

-Es porque se ha puesto tapones para los oídos, zu zu zu zu. ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-Oye, ¿qué haces Chirara? -decía Mizuzu pasando del alférez.

-Pues mira Mizuzu, estoy aquí intentando pasarme este juego del infierno que no consigo pasar nunca.

-A, bueno. Me voy a que me dé el aire.

En ese instante, una flecha con un mensaje salió disparada de la pared y se le clavó a Mizuzu en el trasero.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!

-Es un mensaje de la comandancia.

-Pero qué es lo que querrán.

-¡Me da igual lo que quieran, lo que yo quiero es que me lo quitéis!

Zururu le quitó la flecha.

-¡Ay que dolorcito!

-¿Te encuentras bien camarada?

-Da me Zururu. Lo leeré yo.

-(Mensaje) Querida tropa Rayiyi:

La comandancia os pide que volváis de inmediato al planeta Keron. Ya se han terminado los días de "Lleva a tu hijo al trabajo". Tenéis 24 horas para recoger las cosas y despediros de vuestros amigos que seguro que no volveréis a ver. Nos vemos.

Consejero de la comandancia.

-N: No me lo puedo creer, ¿ya os vais? Es casi imposible.

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-Mi líder relaje sé por favor.

-Buaaaaaaaaaaaa.

-La verdad es que es un poco triste dejar a nuestros amigos. -decía Mizuzu vendando se el culo.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?

-N: Ya era hora de levantarse caporal.

-Nos vamos. No volveremos ha ver ni a Dororo, ni a Keroro ni a los pokopenses.

-¿Enserio? Pues vaya noticia. -decía Minerere bajando la cabeza.

-N: Más tarde, en el tejado. Todos se despedía de la tropa Rayiyi. Y cuando terminaron de despedirse, una nave los subió a ella y antes de que cerrara la puerta, Chirara lanzó un shuriken con llaveros que tenían sus símbolos: el shuriken de hélice, la chispa, el espiral, el cubo del Minecraft y la luna.

-Adiós. -decían todos desde abajo.

-Con lo bien que no lo hemos pasado con ellos. -decía Tamam secándose unas lágrimas.

-Le echaremos de menos a esa fermosa tropa cual tiene una amistad un tanto extraña.

-¿Desde cuándo estas hay, Dororo?

-Siempre olviden se de servidor. -decía llorando.

-N: Venga hombre haced como si supierais de que estaba ahí, que el pobre siempre lo pasa canutas.

-Ku ku ku ku, se han olvidado de este bazuca.

-¡AAAAAAAAA MI BAZUCAAAA! ¡Se me olvido poner me lo al vendar me el trasero.

-Ya vendremos cuando nos dejen.

-Si, tienes razón Minerere.

Unos días después...

-Keroro, ¿qué es lo que …? Ya me lo suponía.

-...Gero gero gero...gero gero pero que bueno gero... -decía mientras se reía y leía un comic.

-Ps, ya prefiero pasar.

-A cenar. -decía Natsumi desde la cocina.

-Bien a comer, gerori gero ra.

-*Suspiro*

Arriba.

-Que bueno estaba Natsumi.

-Doña Natsumi, estaba fabulosa.

-Pues ahora te toca fregar ranucha.

En el palacio Nizishawa...

-Que rico estaba Momochi, no puedo probar ni un bocado más.

-Buenas noches Tama.

-Adiós Momochi. Que sueñes con los angelitos.

-**De angelitos nada monada, seria más bien que sueñe con Fuyuki.**

En la cabaña del molino del bosque...

-Que aproveche.

-Buen provecho. ¿Cómo le ha ido el día Koyuki?

-Pues bien, hemos ido a dar un paseo Natsumi y yo. Y nos hemos comido un helado.

-Eso agradarme mucho. A servidor le complace ver una sonrisa suya en aqueste día tan fermoso.

Sonreía Koyuki.

En el jardín de los Hinata.

-¿A ver? Todavía no se ha echo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta.

-Hola Giroro.

-Na...Natsumi, ¿por qué has venido aquí? -decía Giroro mientras se sonrojaba.

-Si no quieres que esté haciendo te compañía, me voy.

-No, no me importa. Toma.

-Gracias.

-De...de nada.

En el laboratorio de Kururu...

-Zanahorias, patatas, cebollas y mucho amor, al rico curry, ku ku ku ku ku. -cantaba Kururu mientras se bañaba en curry y se comía la salsa.

-N: Todos siguieron con lo suyo, aunque les faltaba algo ese día. No ver a Rayiyi corriendo como una loca, a Muzuzu durmiendo, a Zururu haciendo le de las suyas a Minerere y a Chirara en el parapente o meditando es como si se perdiera una tradición. Incluso seguro que todavía se acuerdan al año nuevo que pasaron con ellos. Pero así es la vida, da muchas vueltas. Un día estas con un amigo y al día siguiente te separan de él. ¿No os ha pasado alguna vez?

En Keron...

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana tropa ^_^. Adiós.

-Nos vemos Rayiyi.

-Hasta luego.

-Zu zu zu zu.

-Que durmáis bien todos. Adiós líder.

Todos se fueron a sus casas con sus familias menos Chirara que no tenía casa y prefería dormir al aire libre viendo las estrellas en el cielo.

En casa de Rayiyi, en su cuarto ya para dormirse...

-Espero que nos envíen una misión tranquila hacia Pokopen, **suspiro.**

En casa de Mizuzu...

-Mi bazuca, ... -decía Mizuzu medio llorando.

Minerere...

-Espero que vean mis obras pixeladas, je.

-N: ¿Cómo? Espera antes de continuar volvamos a Pokopen. ¿Pero qué es eso? Es la Estatua de la Libertad en Japón, la Torre Eiffel en Mongolia, el Panteón de Grecia en España y... ¿qué hace un toro miura en África? Bueno sigamos con lo nuestro.

Y Chirara...

-*Suspiro* Pero cuantas estrellas, estoy segura que una de esas será la de Pokopen. Me gustaría quedarme allí para siempre. Bueno, Ya es hora de dormirme. Técnica ninja del incendio: calor primavera. Ahora si que se puede dormir bien.

Una semana después...

-¿Qué quería comandante?

-Chirara te convocado para que vuelvas a tu antigua escuela militar assassin y hagas el examen final.

-Un momento, no me digas que es para hacerse con el rango assassin más alto, ¿verdad?

-Exacto, si lo apruebas seras assassin supremo o master como quieras decirlo. Después de esto nos volveremos a ver pero con tus camaradas. Y ahora puedes retirarte.

-Vale. Adiós comandante.

En la calle.

-Si apruebo ese examen seré una de las más poderosas assassin y conseguiré lo que lo demuestra. El símbolo assassin supremo en mis guantes, ji ji.

-Hola Chirara. -decía Rayiyi corriendo hacia ella.

-Mi líder, ¿a donde vas?

-Mi madre me ha encargado que vaya de compras. ¿Me acompañas?

-Vale, no tengo otra cosa que hacer.

Al día siguiente, en el colegio militar de tercer grado...

-Son tres pruebas: la teórica, prueba de técnicas ninjas y combates entre vosotros. Comencemos con la teórica.

-Jolin, pero que fácil. Esto aquí, esto por acá...

Después de tres días, cuando terminaron de hacer el examen y de que lo evaluaran...

-Vamos a proceder a decir si esta Apto, No apto o tiene Matricula de Honor. Nocaca, apto; Pudidi, apto, wariri, no apto...

-La siguiente soy yo.

-Chirara,...

-E? No han dicho nada.

-Matricula de Honor.

-Bien.

Cap. 5 – parte 3/3

Una gran noticia para la tropa Rayiyi

¡A la orden!

-N: Hoy la comandancia ha convocado a Rayiyi para darle una noticia. Veamos de que se trata.

En la Comandancia.

-Rayiyi, tenemos una misión para ti.

-Si, ¿cual? **=)**.

-Quiero que vayas a Pokopen a conquistarla con tu tropa en lugar de la tropa Keroro.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, partís mañana en la nave especial X-45, y os lo regalo porque me da la gana.

-N: Vaya comandante está echo.

-¡Bieeeeen! Gracias comandante. ¡Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

En un solar vacío.

-Os he convocado para daros una gran noticia ^_^ .

-Pues date prisa en decirlo, que tengo cosas que hacer, zu zu zu zu zu zu.

-Nos han dicho que volvamos a Pokopen para conquistarlo.

-Yo me quedo, me niego a conquistarla. Es mi segundo hogar.

-Haber pero dejarme acabar, jo ¬ )B¬.

-Vale, líder.

-Mirad vamos y en lugar de conquistarla no hacemos nada. Como la tropa Keroro. Estamos como de vacaciones.

-Entonces me apunto mi líder.

-Ok, nos vemos mañana. Zu zu zu zu zu zu zu.

-Hasta luego. -se despedía Minerere subido en un Glass que el mismo había creado.

-Adiós mi líder, je. -se fue Chirara en una cometa mientras lo decía.

-Vaya al final me he quedado sola de nuevo. Ya a esperar hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente.

-Volvamos \^o^/.

-Si -decían a coro.

Se montaron en la nave X-45 y partieron a Pokopen.

En el laboratorio de Kururu.

-Anda, un e-mail de mi hijo, a ver que quiere, ku ku ku ku ku ku ku.

-(Mensaje) Querido papá:

Volvemos a Pokopen pero con otras razones distintas a la de la última vez. Nos ha mandado la comandancia a conquistar el planeta y si hace falta que luchemos contra vosotros. Pero nunca va a pasar porque no tenemos intención de conquistar Pokopen. Sabes que te digo, que le den por ancas, zu zu zu zu zu. Nos vemos papá.

Zururu

-Bien, si se quedaran en Pokopen necesitaran una base y más cosas, ku ku ku ku ku.

En el X-45.

-¿Cuando llegaremos? ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar? ¿Cuánto falta? ¿Eh? ¿Cuánto?

-¡Es que te lo vuelvo a tirar!

-No se lo tires. Deja me lo a mi. Técnica ninja del bosque: polen somnífero.

Rayiyi calló al suelo profundamente dormida. Unos minutos después...

-Lleguemos, zu zu zu zu.

-Técnica ninja acuática: despertar silencioso.

-¿Hemos llegado? ¿Hemos llegado?

-N: No para nunca, parece que es de pilas.

-Si mi líder, lleguemos.

-Bieeeeeeeeeeeee.

-Maese Chirara, habéis vuelto.

-Si, nos han mandado conquistar Pokopen. Pero nos negamos ha hacerlo, mejor nos quedamos aquí.

-Es una gran idea la voz cogisteis, y servidor ve que es assassin supremo.

-Si, lo conseguí ayer.

-¡Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Vamos ha hacer una vibración para celebrar que hemos llegado a Pokopen y de que tenemos un vehículo especial.

-Si -decían en coro.

-Rayi rayi rayi rayi rayi rayi rayi rayi rayi rayi.

-Mizu mizu mizu mizu mizu mizu mizu mizu miau miau.

-Minere minere minere minere minere minere minere minere minere minere.

-Zuru zuru zuru zuru zuru zuru zuru zuru zuru zuru.

-Chira chira chira chira chira chira chira chira chira chira.

-N:¡Vibración x 5 de la tropa Rayiyi!

-Gero, como se nota que habeis llegado.

-Ah, toma Mizuzu, te he estado guardando tu bazuca.

-Ay mi bazuca, cuanto lo he echado de menos, gracias Giroro.

-Líder, me marcho al bosque o a la ciudad. Nos vemos. Nin.

-Bueno ya a hacer como si no nos hubiéramos ido, ¿no?

-Si, tienes razón Minerere. Hasta luego pazguato zu zu zu zu.

-N: Bueno, al final volvieron y siguieron con lo suyo. Que bien, ¿eh? Volver con la tropa Keroro. Yo los dejo ha lo suyo. Ya hasta el siguiente capitulo.

Cap. 6 – parte ½

La rebelión de Zururu

¡A la orden!

-N: ¿Qué habrá pasado para que la tropa Rayiyi convoque una reunión? Vamos ha averiguarlo. Se encuentran en la sala de reuniones de su base keronense.

-Zu: ¿Para que nos has convocado esta vez? Zu zu zu zu zu.

-C: ¡Uy! Casi llego tarde, lo siento.

-Mi: Eso, que yo tengo que entrenar.

-R: Vale vale, calmaos. Os he convocado para deciros que no vamos a conquistar Pokopen.

-M: ¡Pero si eso ya lo sabíamos!

-R: Pero dejadme acabar, pro favor Minerere. Bien, como iba diciendo no vamos a conquistar Pokopen y para estar más seguros de que no le vaya a pasar nada al planeta, he decidido de que se elimine todos los inventos y electrónica de esta base y...

A Zururu se le resquebrajaron las gafas.

-R:...Queda prohibido los experimentos y laboratorios en esta tropa.

-Zu: Zuuu, zu zu zu zu zu zu zu zu zu zu...

-C(para si misma): Cada vez me da más mal royo Zururu. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa ahora?

-R: Bien, rompan filas.

En el laboratorio de Zururu...

-Zu: Si se creen que lo voy a destruir, van abiados, zu zu zu zu zu , pero que plan más malévolo se me está ocurriendo, zu zu zu zu zu zu …

-N: Estoy de parte de Chirara, tiene razón sobre lo de Zururu.

Al día siguiente.

-Zu: Minerere, ¿puedes venir un un momento a mi laboratorio?

-M: De acuerdo, aunque no me hace mucha gracia.

Minerere entró en el leboratorio y se encontró a Zururu en el sillón giratorio.

-M: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Zu: Pues solo una rebelión.

-M: ¿Cómo?

En ese instante, Zururu se dio la vuelta, utilizó sus gafas especiales para hipnotizar a la gente e hipnotizó a Minerere.

-Zu: Uno menos, zu zu zu zu. Quedan tres.

En la sala de disparo.

-Mi: Anda, me quede sin cargador.

-Zu: Toma, zu zu zu zu.

-Mi: A gracias Zururu.

Y en ese momento al girarse, Zururu hipnotizó al recluta Mizuzu.

-Zu: Quedan 2.

En una sala de entrenamiento de artes marciales, estaba Chirara meditando.

-Zu: ¿Qué estás haciendo si se puede saber?

-C: Hola, estoy meditando. ¿Qué quieres?

-Zu: ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-C: Vale -decía Mientras se levantaba y miraba a Zururu.

Zururu utilizó sus gafas, pero no tuvo ningún resultado.

-C: Ya sabes que no me afectas, ¿qué pretendes?

-Zu: Pues nada, zu zu zu zu... Me gustaría que fueras al laboratorio, hay algo muy chulo.

-C: ¡¿Enserio?!

Chirara salió corriendo hacia el laboratorio de Zururu y se encontró con una catana super guay.

-C: ¡Qué caña!

En ese instante apareció una mesa de tortura que se dirigía a ella. Chirara lo esquivo y cada vez había más mesas de esas hasta que una la atrapó.

-Zu: Zu zu zu zu, estas en una mesa de tortura con rayo láser para abrir cosas por la mitad.

-C: ¡¿Qué me quieres matar?!

-Zu: No, solo es que te pasa lo peor por ser más fuerte. Además, si te mato no tendré a nadie para darle por culo.

-C: ¡Porque estoy atada que o sino te machaco!

-Zu: Zuu, zu zu zu zu zu zu zu zu...

-C: Pero que cague me da.

-Zu: Clicki...

Se conectó el láser.

-C: ¡PERO QUITA ESO! ¡QUÉ ME VAS A MATAR! ¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOO!

-Zu: Solo que da la líder, zu zu zu. -decía yéndose hacia la habitación de Rayiyi.

-C: ¡COMO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLE LO VAS A PASAR MAL! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡MAL!

En la habitación de Rayiyi.

-R: Hay que bien.

-Zu: Zu zu zu zu zu zu zu zu.

-R: Hola Zururu que haces. Oye, has visto a los demás.

-C: ¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEEEEEE!

-R: ¿Esa no era Chirara? ¿Que es lo que le has hecho Zururu?

-Zu: Nada, solo decidí revelarme, zuu, zu zu zu zu zu zu zu zu...

En el laboratorio.

-D: Maese Chirara.

-C: ¡Ay Dororo ayuda me! ¡Qué no quiero acabar por la mitad!

-D: Nin.

Dororo cortó el láser y las anillas que sostenían a Chirara.

-C: Cuando lo pille se va a enterar.

-D: ¿Quien os hizo esto?

-C: Zururu. Se a revelado contra nosotros y ahora estará con Rayiyi. Anda, se ha dejado la "Pistola solo se vive dos veces".

-D: Yo marcho a ayudar a maese Mizuzu y a maese Minerere.

-C: Vale, yo voy a por Zururu.

Chirara cogió el invento y salió hacia la habitación.

-Zu: Zuzuzuzuzuzuzuzuzu.

-C: ¡No des ni un paso más!

-Zu: ¿Qué te creías que eso era un arma de verdad?

-C: Ya se que es la "Pistola solo se vive dos veces". Pero si recuerdas, cuando solo eras un renacuajo no tenías ni las antenas ni las gafas especiales. ¡Toma!

Zururu se transformó en un renacuajo.

-Zu: Oh oh...

-C: Ahora te vas a enterar por intentar matarme.

Chirara se quitó el pañuelo y se transformó en su otra personalidad.

-C:** ¡Ven aquí! ¡Te voy a rebozar las ancas!**

-Zu: ¡Qué alguien me ayude!

-N: Bueno, se acabó el capitulo. Venga nos vemos.

Cap. 6 – parte 2/2

El regreso de Viper

¡A la orden!

-N: Hoy empezamos con un malhechor, un malvado.

-V: Jajajajajajaja, esta vez no te saldrás con la tuya.

-N:Pues este va en serio.

En la casa de los Hinata.

-K: Nos vemos dentro de unas horas.

-R: Pero, ¿ha dónde vais?

-T: Tenemos que ir un momento a Keron a recoger una cosa.

-R, Mi, M, Zu, C: Adiós.

-D: ¿Por qué siempre se olvidan de servidor?

-C: No te preocupes, al menos estarás con nosotros.

-D: Tiene razón, maese Chirara.

Al día siguiente.

-C: Hola, hay alguien. Jo en la habitación de Rayiyi no hay nadie. Haber si están en el laboratorio o en la sala de reuniones. Anda, tampoco hay nadie aquí. Que raro. ¿Eh? ¿Y eso?

En la guarida de Viper.

-V: Eso lee la carta.

En el laboratorio.

-(Carta): Si quieres rescatar a tus compañeros de tropa, ven a mi guarida.

Viper.

-C: Maldito Viper. Tengo que ir a rescatarlos y sin ayuda de Dororo, para eso soy un assassin supremo.

En la guarida.

-R: No, Chirara no vengas, es una trampa :'o.

-Zu: Hay, qué mareo. -decía mientras giraba en un tiovivo pequeño que iba a más velocidad de lo normal- Creo que voy a potar.

-R, M, Mi: ¡AAAAAAGGG! ¡QUÉ ASCO!

-V: Ja ja ja ja ja, eso ven a la trampa.

-M: Lo que no me explicó es porque tenemos que estar atados y al revés, si ya estamos atados es imposible que nos vallamos.

-Mi: Si, tienes razón.

-V: ¡Callad ya! Yo Viper, hijo del padre de mi abuelo, de la segunda rama de la familia de parte de la abuela de su madre va a cumplir el sueño de todo un Viper.

-N: No voy a repetiros lo que a dicho, es un lío por completo.

A fuera...

-C: Tengo que encontrarlos. ¿Dónde puede estar la base?

Anda, si detrás bien un mapa con las indicaciones para llegar.

-V: ¡Pero que patoso soy! Da igual, mientras viene voy a pensar que hacer con ellos.

-C: ¿Esta es la guarida? Pues vaya birria de guarida.

-V: ¡No te quejes que lo tuve que reconstruir!

Dentro...

-C: Esto es como un laberinto. ¿Dónde podrán estar Mizuzu, Minerere y Zururu?

-R: Joo, ¿y yo qué?

-C: A ver, a ver... Ya sé, puedo utilizar esa técnica ninja. Técnica ninja de incendio: Búsqueda milagrosa.

Apareció una llama de fuego con forma de perro y seguido de esto salió corriendo en una dirección y Chirara lo siguió asta que se encontró con: Zururu en un tiovivo dando vueltas muy rápido y a Rayiyi, a Mizuzu y a Minerere con la boca tapada y atados al revés.

-R:(intenta avisar a Chirara).

-C: ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

En ese momento la puerta se cerro y apareció Viper detrás de Chirara y está se aparto por si acaso.

-V: Hola naranjita, que pasa ¿has venido a por tus camaradas?

-C: Grrr...

En ese instante, Chirara se quitó el pañuelo, cambió de personalidad y se enfrentó a Viper.

-V: Tus armas y ataques no me hacen nada, -decía mientras le disparaba- ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

Le dio de lleno, pero resistió y le intentó atacar de nuevo, pero Viper le rompió la catana y el kunai y seguido de esto le dio un puñetazo. Chirara calló al suelo y se levantó costosamente y con heridas.

-V: Este este tu final, keronense.

-C(pensando para ella misma): Voy a morir, no consigo moverme ni un milímetro.

-R:¿Eh? ¿Porqué siento como si mi cuerpo reuniera energía y las concentrarse para luchar?

-N: Os lo explico, cuando Rayiyi siente que uno de sus compañeros está en peligro concentra en un ponto electricidad y la utiliza para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Por eso decidieron que fuera la líder de la tropa.

En ese momento, Viper disparó y Rayiyi se puso antes de que le diera a Chirara.

-R: ¿Te encuentras bien? =).

-C:Gracias, líder. (Pensamientos de Chirara) Pero que líder más bueno tengo. Es tan buena rana.

-V: Es imposible, como se ha soltado. Da igual, acabaré con las dos.

-R: Venga Chirara, unamos fuerzas para vencerle :P.

-C: Yo libero a los camaradas mientras lo entretienes y luego le atacamos juntos.

-R: Ok ;D.

Chirara sacó primero a Zururu del tiovivo y luego soltó a Mizuzu y a Minerere.

-R: ¡¿Estáis listos?!

-Mi, C, M, Z: ¡Si!

-R: Técnica especial de la tropa Rayiyi. -mientras se hacía una bola y le cogía Chirara- ¡Ya!

-C: Toma Mizuzu.

-Mi: Prepara té Rayiyi, kiaaaa.

-Zu: Zu zu zu zu zu, allí va.

-M: Te cogí. Toma ya, perfecto.

En el aire, Rayiyi lanzó toda su electricidad reunida a Viper y al final lo derrotaron.

-R, C, Mi, M, Zu: ¡Bieeeeen!

-N: Al final se salvaron del malvado Viper y tuvieron una gran jornada de descanso. Chicos, si unís fuerzas conseguiréis lo que queráis, incluso la conquista del planeta.

Cap. 7

Las ocho personalidades del cabo

¡A la orden!

-N: Esta vez vamos a descubrir un misterio. Nadie sabe cuantos sentimientos hay pero hay personas que tienen varias personalidades juntas y ese es el caso del cabo Chirara. No, no es lo que pensáis, no vamos a contar la historia de este personaje ni siquiera cuando se conocieron, aunque eso será un poco más adelante.

En la calle...

-C: Hay como me gusta pasear por la ciudad. Anda, pero si es.

Chirara se encontró una máscara de gas y en las boquillas dos anillos azules.

-C: ...(recordando): Mami, ya he llegado a casa.

-Mama: Bienvenida, Chirara. Venga vamos a comer.

-C: Qué es lo qué hay de comer?

-Mama: Tu comida favorita, ya que hoy es un día muy especial.

-C: Si si, hamburguesas pokopenses, ¡bieeeen!

-N: Al final se a acordado de su madre, pero que les pasó a sus padres. Bueno ya lo diremos en otro capitulo.

-C: Me lo voy a quedar y para recordarla, me lo pondré. Cómo cuando era pequeña.

Chirara se quitó el pañuelo de la cara y se puso a máscara.

-C: Bueno voy a volver a la base.

En la base.

-C: Hola a todos, anda pero que es lo que pasa aquí.

-Mi: ¡TE MATO! ¡TE MATO!

-Zu: Zu zu zu zu zu zu, no te enfades porque siempre te gane.

-C: Líder, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

-R: Zururu ha echo trampa en el juego de mesa que estaban jugando y Mizuzu se ha enfdado porque el otro ha echo trampas. Anda, ¿y esa máscara?

-C: Me la encontré y como me recordaba a mi mama decidí poner me la.

Después, cuando se calmaron las cosas.

-Zu: Chirara, ven un momento al laboratorio, quiero provar un experimento.

-C: ¿Y por qué yo? ¿No puede ir Minerere?

-Zu: No. Lo único que quiero es joder.

-C: Como te gusta dar por saco.

-Zu: Por supuesto, zu zu zu zu.

En el laboratorio...

-Zu: Haber si este invento de la buena suerte funciona. Te lo introduzco en el guante y... Ya está. Ahora vete a tomar por ancas.

-C: * Suspiro *.

Chirara se fue al bosque y se quedó sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-C: Qué bien se está en la sombrita con la calor que hace.

-N: Normal, estamos a finales de junio.

-C: Aunque creo que este invento no vaya a funcionar, pero...por probar que no falte.

En ese instante, del cielo cayó una gema de un naranja brillante y le dio en la cabeza a Chirara.

-C: ¡Ay! ¡Jo, cómo duele! Anda, ¿y esto? Pero que bonita, que suerte he tenido en encontrarme esta piedra preciosa. Voy a enseñar se la a mis camaradas.

De nuevo en la base.

-C: Mirad que suerte he tenido. Me he encontrado una gema.

-M: ¿Pero qué clase de piedra será?

-Mi: Se lo podemos preguntar a uno de la tropa Keroro.

-R: Buena idea tropa vamos... jo ya se han vuelto a olvidar de mi.

-C: He, líder. Yo estoy aquí, no pienso irme afuera sin ti.

-R: Gracias Chirara por acordarte de mi por una vez, vamos =D.

En el laboratorio...

-Ku: No tengo ni idea de lo que es, ku ku ku ku ku ku.

En la sala de comando.

-Mois: Pues no Rayiyi, no tengo ni idea, osea a la tercera va a la vencida.

En la habitación de Keroro.

-M: Keroro, Tamama, Giroro, ¿sabéis qué es esto?

-K: ¡Uy! Si lo vendo seguro que me daran mucho dinero.

-T: No lo sé.

-G: No me digas que es una Divisosfera galáctica.

-Zu: ¿Un qué?

-G: Es una gema muy extraña en toda la galaxia. No se muy bien que hace.

-C: Gracias por la información Giroro.

-G: No ha sido nada.

En la base.

-Zu: Voy a mirar en internet.

-C: Yo me voy a dar una vueltecita con la gema, nos vemos mi líder.

Y cuando salió por la puerta y giró a la derecha, explotó.

-Mi: ¿Estas bien Chirara? -preocupada.

-C: Si, aunque siento como si me faltara algo, ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿Pero qué?!

-Zu: Ya se lo que hace, divide a la gente que lo tiene en todas sus personalidades y pasa por la noche, a la, así qué ya te a pasado.

-M: Hay...1, 2, 3, 4...8 personalidades.

-C: ¡Quiero volver como estaba antes!

-R: A ver a ver, como se llaman. A ver, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-C-chef: Yo soy Chira-chef.

-R: ¿Y qué es lo que se te da bien?

-C-chef: Pues cocinar. Mi nivel de cocina es de alto nivel, casi consigo una estrella michelín.

-R: Bien bien, ¿y tu como te llamas?

-C-monio:** ¿Tu me ves pinta de tener ganas de un reality show?**

-R: ¿Rayi? Bueno, por lo menos contesta.

-C-monio:** Me llamo Chira-monio y como me cabreéis, vais aviados.**

-Mi: Rayiyi, esa es su parte enfado. Mejor dejala.

-R: Oye, ¿y a ti que te pasa?

-C-trite: Soy Chira-triste, la personalidad de los recuerdos dolorosos y duros.

-C-contenta: La la la la.

-R: ¿Y tu?

-C-contenta: Soy Chira-contenta. La la la la.

-C-pelota: Líder Rayiyi eres la mejor líder del mundo. Todo el mundo desearía tener a un jefe como tu.

-R: Anda, que no es para tanto.

-M: Pero que pelota.

-Zu: Pues mirad a esa, zu zu zu zu.

-Mi: Pero si esta sobando.

-C-vaga: ZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ.

-C-mandona: Despierta so vaga. Venga todos a trabajar, venga que hay que conseguir nuestro objetivo.

-C: Normal que me sintiera vacía, como que todas mis personalidades han tomado forma, * suspiro *.

-C-saber: Mira, se la forma de que volvamos a unirnos. Hay que construir un aparato de fusión y ay que hacer esto, y luego lo otro.

-N: Ni siquiera yo entiendo lo que dice.

-C-saber: ¿Os habéis enterado de lo que tenéis que hacer?

-M: ¡No sabemos que es lo que has dicho!

Entonces todos empezaron a trabajar.

-C-pelota: Me encanta como mandas Rayiyi, eres la más way del mundo.

-R: Jo, esto ya cansa.

-C-mandona: Venga, a trabajar ayudando a nuestra tropa. ¿Y tu porqué no ayudas, Chira-monio?

-C-monio: **¿Y para qué? Si e quedo así, conseguiré lo que quiero.**

-Zu: ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-C-monio: **Pues... lo que yo quiero es...**

-C: ¡CALLA TE! ¡EL SECRETO NO SE PUEDE DECIR A NADIE SO MEMA!

-C-monio:** ¡Aquí en llamas mema!**

-C-paz: Venga no os peleéis, que aya paz.

-R: ¿Y esa dónde estaba?

-C, C-monio: **¡NO TE META**S EN ESTO! -mientras le pegaban un puñetazo y salió volando.

-N: La pobre, que lo único que quería era que os llevarais bien.

-C-monio: **Bien, pues conseguiré el otro objetivo, destruir este planeta con todo lo que hay dentro.**

-C: Técnica ninja del bosque: polen somnífero.

-C-monio:** Ya sabes que no me, * bostezo * afecta.**

Seguido de esto cayó al suelo dormida.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano.

-Zu: ¿Ya están todas?

-Mi: 1, 2, 3, 4,...8. Si.

-R: Qué comienze el espectaculo.

Tras dar la orden, de la máquina salió una luz segadora y despues se abrió la puerta y, apareció Chirara normal.

-M: No sabia que fuera un poco pelota con Rayiyi.

-R: Por cierto, ¿y el secreto?

-C: No lo puedo contar, es una cosa que solo sabemos mis personalidades y yo misma.

-Zu: Pues te lo puedo sacar cuando quiera, zu zu zu zu zu zu.

-C: ¡Lo hacer y estas muerto!

-Zu: Si, está normal que siempre.

-Zu, Mi, M, C, R: Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

-N: Al final todo salió bien, todo volvió a la normalidad y todos contentos. Zururu le quitó el invento del guante a Chirara y se guardo en un sitio seguro para que no pasara nada.

Llegan unos amigos de la tropa

¡A la orden!

-N: La tropa Rayiyi va a tener una visita de dos amigitos. Ellos no saben que dentro de unos minutos llegaran, creen que vienen mañana. Mirad, ablando de ellos.

-L: ¿Cuándo vamos a aterrizar Lobobo?

-Lo: No lo sé muy bien Lulili.

Las dos cápsulas se estrellaron en la mansión Nizishawa.

-T: ¿Y esto?

-L: Cof cof, pero que viaje más movido.

-Lo: El problema es dónde nos encontramos.

-T: ¡Eh, vosotros! ¿Por qué habeis aterrizano en la mansión de Momochi?

-L: Pero si es el recluta Tamama de la tropa Keroro. ¿Nos puedes decir donde está la base de la tropa Rayiyi?

-Lo: Es qué hemos venido a hacer les una visita pero no sabemos donde está.

-T: Claro, yo os llevo. Ahora vengo Momochi.

-Momoka: Adiós Tama.

En la casa de los Hinata.

-T: Está en esta casa. Venga vamos.

Lobobo, Lulili y Tamama entraron en la casa y pasaron a la base. Luego entraron en la base de Rayiyi.

-T: Oye, tenéis visita. Aquí os los dejo.

-L: A la, la base de la tropa Rayiyi.

-R: Anda Lulili, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Mi: ¿Quién?

-R: Es normal que no conozcáis a Lulili y a Lobobo. Son unos amigos mios de cuando eramos pequeños. Venga quedaros unas horas aquí jugando con nosotros.

-Zu: Yo pase, me vuelvo al laboratorio.

-Lo: Me voy contigo.

-Zu: Fuera renacuajo.

Al final Lobobo se fue con Zururu.

Mizuzu se echo una siesta, Rayiyi y Minerere se puesieron a jugar junto con Chirara y Lulili al Just dance con los ending 1, 2, 5 y 7. Mientras en el laboratorio.

-Lo: ¿Qué es esto?

-Zu: No toques.

-Lo: Qué chuli.

-Zu: Que no toques nada.

-Lo: A la, que guay.

-Zu: Cada vez que toques algo o lo vayas a tocar, te electrocuto.

-Lo: Esto que hace.

Zururu pulsó un botón y electrocutó a Lobobo.

-Lo: Jo, cof.

Un ratito después.

-Lo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿Por qué me electrocutas?!

-Zu: Zu zu zu zu zu zu zu, para joder.

Por la noche.

-Natsumi: Voy a preparar la comida, vale.

-C: Natsumi espera.

-Natsumi: ¿Qué quieres ahora ranucha.

-C: Deja que te ayude por favor.

-Natsumi: ¿Pero sabes cocinar?

-C: Por supuesto, soy la chef de la tropa. Técnica ninja del bosque: Metamorfosis, nin.

-Natsumi: ¿Pero que haces?

-C: Ya está, preparada para cocinar.

-Natsumi: Pues bien, comencemos.

Mas tarde.

-Natsumi: ¡A comer!

Todos fueron a la mesa, incluso Lulili y Lobobo. Giroro se quedo fuera.

-Fuyuki: ¡A la, cuanta comida! ¡Y que pinta tiene!

-R: Esto es seguro de Chirara.

-K: ¿Gero? ¿Entonces no es de Natsumi?

-Natsumi: Pues claro que es mio, pero la ranucha me ha ayudado a emplatar.

-Todos: Que aproveche.

-L: ¡Que rico! ¡Nunca he comido una comida tan buena como esta!

-Lo: Ni yo.

Después de comer en la base.

-L: Vendremos otros muchos días a pasarlo bien.

-Lo. Pues yo no estoy muy de acuerdo.

-Zu: Zu zu zu zu zu zu zu, el próximo día que vengas, lo pasaras peor. Clicki.

-Lo: ¡AAAAAAYAYAYAYAY! Jo, pero deja me un poco, ¿no?

-Zu: Que va, ni lo sueñes, zu zu zu.

Luego volvieron al palacio Nizishawa, se metieron en las cápsulas y se fueron a Keron.

-N: Que bonita es a amistad, todos lo amigos se acuerdan de ti y te ayudan en lo que sea.

-D: Os habéis vuelto a olvidar de servidor.

-N: Anda, es verdad. Lo sentimos, ¿eh? Venga, nos vemos en la siguiente parte.

Cap. 9 – parte 1/2

Chibirayi

La gran aventura de cuando se conocieron

¡A la orden!

-N: Es un día cualquiera, de pleno julio. Hace una calor que no te puedes quedar de pie sin un ventilador al lado, pero las tropas keronenses siempre tienen algo. La tropa Keroro estaban en los baños de la base y la otra con el aire acondicionado sin pegar un palo al agua.

-R: ¡A, pero que a gusto se está!

-C: Oye, se me ha pasado por la cabeza la aventura que vivimos cuando nos conocimos.

-Mi: ¿Enserio?

-C: Si.

-M: Pues yo no me acuerdo.

Chirara se quedó de piedra.

-Zu: Zu zu zu, ni yo.

-R: Yo tampoco.

Doblemente de piedra.

-Mi: Oye, si nos la cuentas, puede que nos acordemos.

-C: Vale, empezare por mi punto de vista, que era lo que hacia. Bien, comienzo.

-(historia): En el planeta Keron. Mis padres, que por cierto estaban siempre de viaje, me cambiaron de colegio a uno donde la enseñanza de los assassin era más dura. En clase nadie quería estar con migo por que era tímida, lo normal cuando llegas a un colegio en el que no conoces a nadie. Eso si, los profesores me apreciaban porque era una gran lanzadora de shuriken. Un día en el recreo.

-¿: Mirad aquella, siempre sola. -decía mientras pasaba por su lado y le señalaba.

-Chibi c(en su mente): Ba, yo ya me he mentalizado que estar sola es mejor, aunque echo de menos a mi amigo Zeroro.

En ese momento unos profesores reunieron a los alumnos.

-Profesor: Mañana abra una expedición en equipos. Quien quiera ir solo, puede hacerlo. Tenéis hoy para buscaros un grupo.

-Chibi c: Da igual, iré sola.

En ese momento Rayiyi cortó a Chirara.

-R: Si, ya me acuerdo, aquel viaje en grupos o individual. Yo fui con Zururu. Era muy pequeña casi un bebe, pero me pusieron en la misma clase que Zururu. Aunque no se por qué.

-Zu: Es verdad, el viaje al planeta Viperon. Que bien me lo pasé, zu zu zu zu.

-M: Pues, yo todavía no me acuerdo.

-R: Venga, ahora cuento yo lo que hacia.

-(historia): En la clase de 1º, estuvimos dando clase de liderazgo, que era optativa. Estaba clase de liderazgo y la clase tecnológica en la que estaba Zururu. Luego el maestro nos comentó lo del viaje.

-C: Venga, sigo.

-(historia): Al día siguiente.

-Profesor: ¿Estáis ya con vuestros equipos?

-Todos los aspirantes: Siiii.

-Profesor: Bien, vamos al planeta Viperon. Es uno de los planetas de esta galaxia que aun no se han explorado. Según dicen hay un tesoro en el, pero hay que tener cuidado porque hay un Viper muy peligroso. Si os atrapa, gritad o utilizad lo que os hemos enseñado. Tenéis que volver con el tesoro. Y ahora en marcha. Que cada uno coja un comino.

-Chibi c: A ver, primero iré a por mi nave y después directa a ese planeta.

-Chibi r: Vamos Zururu, tenemos que ir a la estación =).

-Chibi zu: ¿No es mejor ir a por los aeroplanos? Vamos, digo yo, zu zu zu zu.

-Chibi r: Si cogemos el tren llegaremos a un planeta que esté cerca y de ahí al planeta Viperon.

-Chibi zu: Y cuando lleguemos a ese planeta, ¿cómo iremos al otro?

-Chibi r: Anda, pues es verdad = |. Bueno pues cogemos los aeroplanos = D.

Rayiyi y Zururu se montaron en las naves y se fueron.

En Viperon.

-Chibi c: Vaya, al aterrizar se me a roto el cacharro. Bueno, a ver.

En ese momento, una ráfaga de viento le quitó el mapa a Chirara y este calló en una planta carnívora.

-Chibi c: ¡No! Jo, me quedé sin mapa. Y encima no me se ninguna técnica para este momento. Las únicas que me se es una acuática y dos del bosque, * suspiro *.

Mientras Rayiyi y Zururu.

-Chibi r: ¡Yupiiiiiiiiiiii!

-Chibi zu: Baja, que tenemos que encontrar el tesoro. ¿Qué podría ser? Zu zu zu zu zu... -decía desde tierra.

-N: Ya está pensando en algo raro, seguro.

-Chibi r: Vale ya voy.

Rayiyi aterrizó y se fueron al interior del bosque.

-Chibi r: ¡Qué guay X D! -decía mientras corría.

-Chibi zu: ¿Quieres parar? Zu zu zu, tenemos que ir con cuidado.

-Chibi r: Vale. Aguafiestas ¬ )B¬. Oye Zururu.

-Chibi zu: ¿Qué quieres?

-Chibi r: ¿Cuando saldrá la tropa Keroro hacia Pokopen?

-Chibi zu: No lo sé, se lo tendré que preguntar a mi papá.

-Chibi r: ¿Tu papá es uno de la tropa Keroro? -preguntaba con ojos brillantes.

-Chibi zu: Q...¿Qué? ¿Pero que dices? Por supuesto que no. [Cómo se lo diga, no me dejará en paz.] Zu zu zu zu zu...

-Chibi r: ¿En qué estará pensando?

-N: Oye, que no es motivo para que te avergüences.

-Chibi zu: Zu zu zu, sigamos.

Mientras Chirara.

-Chibi c: ¿En qué lugar me encontraré? No tengo ni idea de donde me encuentro, * suspiro*. Y encima me ruge la barriga. ¿Qué puedo comer?

Entonces, Chirara vio un árbol, cuyo fruto era pan.

-Chibi c: Ea, pues esto voy a comer. A ver si llego, ai que no... puedo.

-¿: Grrrr...

-Chibi c: ¿Y eso de dónde ranas viene? ¡Uy!

Miró hacia delante y vio a un especie de perro alienígena muy raro y peligroso.

-Chibi c: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA, SOCORROOOOOOOO! ¡SOS, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDEEEEE! ¡¿QUIÉN HABRA SIDO EL GRACIOSO QUE ALLA DEJADO AQUÍ UN PIT BULL GALACTICO?!

-Pit Bull galactico: Wau wau wau.

Rayiyi y Zururu.

-Chibi r: ¿Qué a sido es?

-Chibi zu: Era un grito de socorro.

-Chibi r. Vamos tenemos que ayudar.

-Chibi zu: Que se vaya a tomar ranas.

-Chibi r: Estoy segura que es uno de nuestro colegio y tenemos que ayudar.

En ese momento Chirara.

-Chibi c: ¡FUERA CHUCHO FUERA! ¡Vete por favor, buaaaa! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-N: ¿Qué le habrá pasado a la pequeña Chirara en la expedición? No me preguntéis, porque yo no tengo ni idea. No os mováis que dentro de nada volvemos, ¿vale?

La creación de la tropa Rayiyi

¡A la orden!

-N: Bueno, ya estamos de vuelta. Sigamos a ver si alguien salva a Chirara y por cierto, ¿qué le habrá pasado?

-Chibi c: ¡Ay ay ay! ¡Qué daño! Me he caído en un agujero que no he visto. * Suspiro *, vaya birria de aspirante a assassin soy.

-Pit Bull galactico: Grrr wau wau grrrr...

-Chibi c: Anda, pues no baja. Al menos me he salvado de eso que acaba de irse. Pero el problema es cómo saldré de aquí. No sé ninguna técnica de trepar o volar.

-Chibi r: Era por aquí estoy segura.

-Chibi zu: Espera, no me quiero quedar solo.

-Chibi r: Mira, un agujero. Vamos a mirar. Hola, ¿hay alguien?

-Chibi c. ¡Eh! Unos compañeros.

-Chibi zu: No hay nada, vámonos.

-Chibi c: ¡Eh! ¡Ayudarme por favor!

-Chibi r: Qué no había nadie dentro, ¿verdad?

-Chibi c: ¡Me ha estado persiguiendo un Pit Bull galáctico y me he caído dentro!

-Chibi zu: Aquí hay una cuerda que antes no estaba, que raro, ¿no? Zu zu zu zu zu zu...

Desde un árbol, un keronense lila sonrio.

-Chibi r: ¿Te has agarrado?

-Chibi c: Si.

-Chibi r: Bien, a la de una, a la de dos y a la de...tres.

Los dos keronenses tiraron a la vez y sacaron a Chirara del agujero.

-Chibi c: Gracias, gracias por sacarme de ahí.

-Chibi r: No es para tanto.

-Chibi c. Seguro que serás una líder estupenda. ¿Puedo seguir con vosotros en el viaje?

-Chibi r: Por supuesto.

-Chibi c: ¡Bieeeeen!

-N: Así fue como se produjo la personalidad pelota de Chirara.

Los tres se fueron mientras alguien les observaba desde lejos y tenia un bazuca.

Mientras en el lugar del tesoro.

-?: Anda si es el tesoro. Las pulseras crea cubos.

-¿?: No tan deprisa.

-?: ¿Cómo? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

En el bosque.

-Chibi zu: Según el radar está por aquí.

Entonces un Pit Bull galáctico se abalanzó hacia Rayiyi, Chirara se metió por medio y na bala somnífera salió disparada hacia el bicho y lo durmió.

-Chibi r: ¿Tu has sido la de la bala?

-Chibi mi: Si, soy Mizuzu. Encantada.

-Chibi c: Gracias por ayudarnos.

-Chibi zu: Nos vendrías bien, zu zu zu.

-Chibi r: Si venga, une te al grupito.

Mizuzu miro a Rayiyi y esta le miraba con cara de pucheros.

-Chibi mi: Vale, prosigamos (No me he podido resistir a esa cara de pucheros de un renacuajo tan pequeño).

-Chibi r: ¡Yupiiiiiiiii!

-Chibi c: Voy a ir por los árboles a ver si encuentro el lugar.

-Chibi zu: Te acompaño.

Chirara y Mizuzu subieron a un árbol de por allí que era muy alto y desde ahí vieron como un edificio muy antiguo.

-Chibi mi: Hay un edificio a unos km más delante.

Mizuzu y Chirara bajaron y se fueron los cuatro al edificio.

Dentro.

-¿?: Eso, venid. Capturare a todos los que vengan a por mi tesoro, jajajajajajajaja.

-?(pensando): Espero que no vengan aquí. Tienen que salvarse.

En la entrada.

-Chibi r: ¿Este es el edificio?

-Chibi zu: Zu zu zu, acaso ves otro por aquí.

-Chibi mi: Entremos, tenemos que coger el tesoro y llevárselo a los profes.

-Chibi r: ¡Vamos! ¡Yupiiiiiiiii!

-Chibi c: Ve en silencio Rayiyi, puede que esté aquí ese Viper.

-Viper: Si, por supuesto que estoy aquí. Lo pasareis mal junto con vuestro amigo.

-?: Pero, si yo no los conozco de nada.

-Viper: ¡Tu a callar!

En unos pasillos.

-Chibi mi: No se ve ni torta.

-Chibi c: Yo no conozco ninguna técnica ninja de iluminación.

-Chibi zu: Zu zu, se me olvido coger la linterna.

-Chibi r: Y a mi se me ha caído el radar.

-Chibi c, mi: ¡Cómo!

-Chibi zu: Pues vamos apañados, zu zu zu zu zu.

-Chibi mi: Ahora no sabemos en que lugar estamos.

-Chibi c: ¡Mamaaaaa! ¡No quiero quedarme en la oscuridad! ¡Me da miedo! ¡Buaaaaaa!

-Chibi zu: Toma, una antorcha encendida.

-Chibi c: Gracias.

-Chibi zu: Zu zu zu zu zu zu zu zu... -decía apagando la antorcha.

-Chibi c: ¡Jo, que malo eres!

-Chibi zu: Zu zu zu zu zu zu zu zu zu.

-Chibi c: ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaa!

En ese momento, en la mente de Chirara.

-Chibi c-monio: **Venga, deja me salir y le daré una buena.**

-Chibi c: No, jamas te he dejado a tus anchas. Podrías hacer cualquier cosa. No me fío.

-Chibi c-monio: **Deja me aunque sea por una vez, te prometo que cuando termine te vuelvo a dejar el mando.**

-Chibi c: ¡Qué no!

-Chibi mi: ¿Estas bien?

-Chibi c: ¿Eh? Si, ¿por?

-Chibi mi: No sé, como has dicho "Qué no". Pues a lo mejor te pasaba algo. Venga que los otros dos ya han empezado a andar.

-Chibi c: Si.

-Chibi c-monio: **Llorica, blandengue.**

-Chibi c: Deja me.

Los cuatro keronenses entraron en la sala del tesoro(de chiripa).

-Chibi r: ¡Yupiiii! ¡Encontremos el tesoro!

-Chibi zu: No te pongas tan contenta. Aquí pasa algo.

-Chibi mi: ¿Por?

-Chibi zu: Zu zu zu, mirad. -decía señalando a uno de los suyos atado.

-Chibi c: ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Y, ¿quién será?

-? :¡Cuidado, detrás vuestra!

Los cuatro miraron atrás y vieron a Viper.

-V: De vi haberle tapado al boca. Da igual los machacaré.

Viper disparó a Zururu, este esquivó el disparó pero cayó en una trampa. Luego, Mizuzu cogió su bazuca y disparó pero antes de que lo hiciera, Viper hizo un sonido muy molesto que le afectó a Mizuzu, dejándola en el suelo desmallada. Sin que se diera cuenta, Viper cogió a Chirara y la lanzó por los aires y esta chocó contra una pared de la estancia. Y por último, Viper le dió un puñetazo a Rayiyi.

-V: Qué blandengues soy, acabaré con el líder. -decía mientras apuntaba a Rayiyi.

-Chibi r(pensamientos): Zururu y Mizuzu están K.O. Chirara esta muy herida y ahora será mi fin.

En ese momento, hubo una explosión y del humo salio Chirara.

-Chibi r. ¿Chirara?

-Chibi c-monio: Ahora veras canalla.

Chira-monio salió corriendo hacia Viper. Se pusieron a pelear y el golpe final lo dio Chira-monio, así venciendo a Viper. Chira-monio se puso la bufanda y volvió a su forma normal.

-Chibi c-monio: Ves como no pasaba nada.

-Chibi c: Si. No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Rayiyi. O si no te las veras con migo.

Viper se desmayo.

-Chibi r: Chirara, la de antes no eras tu, ¿verdad?

-Chibi c: No, je je. Es que tengo doble personalidad. Yo saco al de arriba mientras tu ayudas a los otros dos, ¿vale líder?

-Chibi r: Vale. Un momento... ¿líder?

-Chibi c: ¡Ups! Lo he dicho sin darme cuenta, lo siento.

-Chibi r: No, da igual. Suena bastante bien.

Chirara desató al keronense que estaba en el poster y Rayiyi despertó a los otros dos.

-?: Gracias por ayudarme.

-Chibi mi: Pero, ¿tu quien eres?

-Chibi m: Soy Minerere. Vine a por el tesoro. Son unas pulseras crea cubos. Según lo que me contó mi abuela, son unas pulseras especiales que solamente pueden hacerlas funcionar y cogerlas unas personas determinadas.

-Chibi r: Pues venga, vamos a cogerlas y se las llevamos a los maestro.

Rayiyi intentó sacarlas pero no lo consiguió.

-Chibi r: Buf, pues si que están bien sujetas.

-Chibi mi: Abe.

Mizuzu también lo intento.

-Chibi mi: No puedo.

-Chibi c: Técnica ninja del bosque: raíces agarradoras. Que va, ni yo puedo.

-Chibi zu: Zu zu zu, ni lo intento.

-Chibi m: A ver si yo lo consigo.

Minerere agarró las pulseras y salieron al momento y estas se le pusieron en las muñecas del keronense.

-Chibi zu: Vamos, que tu eres el que puede utilizar su poder, zu zu zu zu.

-Chibi r: Vámonos a enseñárselo a los maestros =D.

El grupo se fue a enseñársela a los profesores, y estos le dieron la enhorabuena y los cinco decidieron ser amigos y miembros de una misma tropa.

-V: ¡Me las pagaras!

FIN

-Mi: Si es verdad, no me acordaba.

-M: Que bien volver a recordar aquella aventura.

-Zu: Yo me acuerdo de otra.

-R: Pues, cuenta la.

-Zu: Otro día. No me apetece contaros la ahora.

-C: Venga ya. Siempre igual.

-Zu: Zu zu zu zu zu.

-N: Si, es bonito recordar viejos tiempos, aunque a algunos no les conviene hacer lo. Y vosotros, ¿os a veis acordado de alguna aventura con vuestros amigos? Ya se ha terminado el capitulo, pero en el siguiente me lo decís, ¿vale?

Cap. 10 – parte 1/2

Llegan unos amigos de la tropa

¡A la orden!

-N: La tropa Rayiyi va a tener una visita de dos amigitos. Ellos no saben que dentro de unos minutos llegaran, creen que vienen mañana. Mirad, ablando de ellos.

-L: ¿Cuándo vamos a aterrizar Lobobo?

-Lo: No lo sé muy bien Lulili.

Las dos cápsulas se estrellaron en la mansión Nizishawa.

-T: ¿Y esto?

-L: Cof cof, pero que viaje más movido.

-Lo: El problema es dónde nos encontramos.

-T: ¡Eh, vosotros! ¿Por qué habeis aterrizano en la mansión de Momochi?

-L: Pero si es el recluta Tamama de la tropa Keroro. ¿Nos puedes decir donde está la base de la tropa Rayiyi?

-Lo: Es qué hemos venido a hacer les una visita pero no sabemos donde está.

-T: Claro, yo os llevo. Ahora vengo Momochi.

-Momoka: Adiós Tama.

En la casa de los Hinata.

-T: Está en esta casa. Venga vamos.

Lobobo, Lulili y Tamama entraron en la casa y pasaron a la base. Luego entraron en la base de Rayiyi.

-T: Oye, tenéis visita. Aquí os los dejo.

-L: A la, la base de la tropa Rayiyi.

-R: Anda Lulili, cuanto tiempo sin verte.

-Mi: ¿Quién?

-R: Es normal que no conozcáis a Lulili y a Lobobo. Son unos amigos mios de cuando eramos pequeños. Venga quedaros unas horas aquí jugando con nosotros.

-Zu: Yo pase, me vuelvo al laboratorio.

-Lo: Me voy contigo.

-Zu: Fuera renacuajo.

Al final Lobobo se fue con Zururu.

Mizuzu se echo una siesta, Rayiyi y Minerere se puesieron a jugar junto con Chirara y Lulili al Just dance con los ending 1, 2, 5 y 7. Mientras en el laboratorio.

-Lo: ¿Qué es esto?

-Zu: No toques.

-Lo: Qué chuli.

-Zu: Que no toques nada.

-Lo: A la, que guay.

-Zu: Cada vez que toques algo o lo vayas a tocar, te electrocuto.

-Lo: Esto que hace.

Zururu pulsó un botón y electrocutó a Lobobo.

-Lo: Jo, cof.

Un ratito después.

-Lo: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡¿Por qué me electrocutas?!

-Zu: Zu zu zu zu zu zu zu, para joder.

Por la noche.

-Natsumi: Voy a preparar la comida, vale.

-C: Natsumi espera.

-Natsumi: ¿Qué quieres ahora ranucha.

-C: Deja que te ayude por favor.

-Natsumi: ¿Pero sabes cocinar?

-C: Por supuesto, soy la chef de la tropa. Técnica ninja del bosque: Metamorfosis, nin.

-Natsumi: ¿Pero que haces?

-C: Ya está, preparada para cocinar.

-Natsumi: Pues bien, comencemos.

Mas tarde.

-Natsumi: ¡A comer!

Todos fueron a la mesa, incluso Lulili y Lobobo. Giroro se quedo fuera.

-Fuyuki: ¡A la, cuanta comida! ¡Y que pinta tiene!

-R: Esto es seguro de Chirara.

-K: ¿Gero? ¿Entonces no es de Natsumi?

-Natsumi: Pues claro que es mio, pero la ranucha me ha ayudado a emplatar.

-Todos: Que aproveche.

-L: ¡Que rico! ¡Nunca he comido una comida tan buena como esta!

-Lo: Ni yo.

Después de comer en la base.

-L: Vendremos otros muchos días a pasarlo bien.

-Lo. Pues yo no estoy muy de acuerdo.

-Zu: Zu zu zu zu zu zu zu, el próximo día que vengas, lo pasaras peor. Clicki.

-Lo: ¡AAAAAAYAYAYAYAY! Jo, pero deja me un poco, ¿no?

-Zu: Que va, ni lo sueñes, zu zu zu.

Luego volvieron al palacio Nizishawa, se metieron en las cápsulas y se fueron a Keron.

-N: Que bonita es a amistad, todos lo amigos se acuerdan de ti y te ayudan en lo que sea.

-D: Os habéis vuelto a olvidar de servidor.

-N: Anda, es verdad. Lo sentimos, ¿eh?


End file.
